La Sentinelle
by Eviloon
Summary: Ewil vivait paisiblement dans son village mais quand son passé ressurgit, elle doit fuir une nouvelle fois. En chemin, elle rencontre un Wraith avec qui elle passe un pacte. Et ce Wraith est Todd.
1. Chapter 1

La nuit tombait lentement sur une petite planète de Pégase. La ville était silencieuse et illuminé. Une ombre marchait dans les coins les moins éclairés. Elle portait un veston de cuir avec une capuche rabattue sur sa tête, une chemise noire, un pantalon en cuir et des bottes montantes noirs aussi. Seuls les cheveux bruns, longs et bouclés de l'ombre dépassaient de la capuche. L'ombre était armée de deux épées accrochés dans son dos par deux sangles de cuir et d'un carquois remplis de flèches et un arc. Son pendentif en forme de dragon luisait doucement dans la nuit.  
L'ombre marchait vers un grand temple situé sur une petite colline. Il y avait une statue géante érigée en l'honneur du dieu de la lumière, du jour et de la vie, Kéros. La statue était faite de marbre, d'or, d'argent et de bronze, des matières riches et raffinés. L'ombre commença à monter les hauts escaliers entourés de petites statues, elle aussi faîtes de marbres, et de verdure. Arrivés tout en haut, l'ombre sauta et s'agrippa à une gargouille qui symbolisait la colombe géante de Kéros. Elle escalada ensuite la façade et atterrit sur un petit balcon. Elle ouvrit la grande fenêtre et entra dans le Temple. Il n'y avait aucun bruit et c'était normale : à cette heure, tous les Emissaires dormaient.  
Elle ouvrit une porte noire et rouge et entra dans la chambre. L'ombre refermât la porte sans faire de bruits. En soupirant, elle enleva sa capuche. C'était une jeune adolescente, d'environ quatorze ans, elle avait des lèvres fines et une cicatrice partait du haut de son sourcil droit pour s'arrêter à la moitié de sa pommette. Ses yeux couleurs émeraude parcourent la pièce et s'arrêtèrent à une petite forme dormant dans le lit. En souriant, la jeune fille se dirigea vers le lit et enleva la couverture. Une petite fille dormait profondément. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et lisses et elle portait une robe blanche. La jeune fille secoua l'enfant par l'épaule doucement. La petite fille ouvrit les yeux. C'était un regard bleu océan et pétillant. L'enfant regarda la jeune fille.  
« Ewil ! Tu es rentré ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
-Chut ! Ne parle pas si fort, murmura Ewil en posant un doigt sur la bouche de l'enfant.  
-La Grande Emissaire t'a cherché partout, elle était furieuse contre toi !  
-Je sais, je sais, Ava. »  
La jeune adolescente se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La pièce était assez petite, sombre illuminé juste par quelques bougies. Il y avait un miroir et une grande cuve au centre. Ewil se déshabilla et se lava rapidement. Ensuite, elle attrapa une serviette et se sécha. Ewil alla vers le miroir et frôla son tatouage, tatoué sur le bras droit, lui aussi en forme de dragon, son Esprit-Gardien. A l'âge de douze ans, les jeunes, qui voulaient devenir Emissaire, reçoivent un cadeau du dieu Kéros : un Esprit-Gardien, qui les protégera toute leur vie. Elle en avait aussi un deuxième, c'était un S croisé de deux épées tatoué sur l'épaule droite et personne ne devait le découvrir. La seule personne qui l'avait vu était l'homme qui l'avait trouvé, soigné et emmené dans ce Temple et il lui avait promis de ne rien dire à propos de ça. En soupirant, elle attrapa une robe courte à manche longues noir et l'enfila rapidement. Enfin, elle se dirigea vers le lit et se coucha à côté d'Ava. Quelques minutes silencieuses passèrent pendant lesquelles Ewil somnolait. La petite fille se tourna vers elle.  
« Ewil ?  
-Oui ?  
-Pourquoi les gens t'appellent la démone ? demanda doucement Ava.»  
La jeune fille se raidit.  
« C'est un surnom, répondit Ewil.  
-C'est à cause de ton Esprit-Gardien, non ? Ils disent que le dragon est le symbole du dieu de la mort, de la nuit et des ténèbres.  
-Tu sais Ava, je me fiche complètement de ce qu'ils peuvent dire de moi. Ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrêtera.  
-Oui, je comprends. »  
Ava s'arrêta de parler.  
« Ewil, c'est quoi un Wraith ? demanda la petite fille.  
-Hein ? »  
La jeune adolescente regarda l'enfant dont les yeux scrutaient son visage.  
« Alors ? C'est quoi un Wraith ?  
-Ce sont des personnes, répondit Ewil en fermant les yeux.  
-Mais je veux savoir comment ils sont ! s'exclama la petite fille.  
-Ils sont très grands, intelligents, forts, habiles…  
-Comme toi ? demanda Ava. »  
La jeune fille laissa échapper un soupir. Ava se pelota contre elle et s'endormit.  
« Ils ne sont pas vraiment comme moi, murmura Ewil. »

Ewil sentit quelque chose bouger dans le lit. En ouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit que la petite fille était partie, pour éviter de se faire sermonner par la Grande Emissaire. La jeune fille se releva et toucha son pendentif qui était accroché à son cou. La pièce était baignée de la lueur du soleil et les reflets des vitraux semblaient danser sur le sol. Ewil passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en arrière et se leva. Elle alla dans la salle de bain, se fit une rapide toilette et s'habilla. Toutes les pièces de sa garde-robe étaient soit noir, soit rouge, ce qui accentuaient sa réputation de ''démon''. Ewil s'habilla comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire, son veston, une de ses chemises noires, un de ses pantalons de cuirs et ses bottes. Ensuite, elle coiffa ses cheveux en une natte et prit ses armes, qu'elle attacha. Puis, elle s'approcha du miroir et regarda son reflet.  
Soudain, le son d'une cloche retentit. La jeune fille sursauta.  
 _Génial… Que la torture commence !_  
Ewil sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la classe. Elle détestait être enfermée entre quatre murs. Chaque soir, elle partait pendant de longues heures, à explorée la forêt. Bien sûr, à chaque fois qu'elle venait en classe le matin, la Grande Emissaire la sermonnait. Depuis que les Wraiths s'étaient réveillés prématurément, on avait interdit les balades nocturnes et instauré un couvre-feu, couvre-feu qu'Ewil ne respectait jamais, bien entendu.  
En entrant dans la salle blanche, tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. C'était des regards de peur, mélangés à celui du mépris et de la crainte, regards qu'Ewil avait l'habitude de voir. Elle s'installa à une table près de la fenêtre au dernier rang, enleva ses armes qu'elle posa parterre et regarda les oiseaux volés dans le ciel, en totale liberté. Puis, la grande porte en bois s'ouvrit et tous les élèves s'installèrent à leurs tables. Une femme entra. Elle avait des cheveux roux et des yeux couleurs noisette, un visage sévère, habillé d'une robe blanche décoré de fils couleurs or et une paire de ballerines. La femme portait une bague en forme de chat.  
« Bonjour, Grande Emissaire Yura, dirent les élèves en chœur, à part Ewil.  
-Bonjour, mes enfants. Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler d'un sujet extrêmement important, qui requiert toute vitre attention. »  
Ewil regarda la Grande Emissaire et fronça les sourcils.  
« Nous allons parler des Wraiths. »  
Tous les élèves hoquetèrent de stupeur. Ewil, quant à elle, sourit. Enfin un sujet intéressant !  
« Comme vous le savez tous, ce sont des créatures malfaisantes, continua Yura, elles se nourrissent de la force vitale des êtres humains. En tant qu'Emissaire, votre rôle futur sera de défendre notre royaume face à cette menace. »  
Une main se leva. Yura hocha la tête pour dire à l'élève de se lever. C'était un jeune garçon blond aux yeux bleues-gris, qui avait un bracelet en forme de pégase.  
« Mais Grande Emissaire, on dit que les Wraiths sont invincibles ! Comment peut-on faire pour les éliminer, sachant qu'ils possèdent une technologie plus avancé que nous ?  
-Il y a des canons cachés un peu partout dans la ville, Julio, répondit la Grande Emissaire, et pour tuer un Wraith, il faut soit le perforer à plusieurs endroits, soit viser le cou. »  
Julio hocha la tête et se rassit.  
« Bien, les Wraiths sont des créatures créent par Néris, le dieu de la mort, de la nuit et des ténèbres…  
-Comme Ewil… murmura un des élèves, ce qui fit rire l'ensemble de la classe, à part l'intéressé. »  
Yura posa son regard sur l'élève en question, ce qui le réduit aussitôt au silence.  
« Ils sont facilement reconnaissable : ils ont de longs cheveux blancs, une peau verte claire, des yeux jaunes et portent généralement un habit de cuir noir. Si vous vous retrouvez face à un Wraith et que vous avez une arme, visé d'abord sa main droite, c'est la main dont il se sert pour se nourrir et ensuite, courrez vite et le plus loin possible.  
-Je vous trouve bien renseigné sur les Wraiths, déclara Ewil calmement. »  
La femme grimaça pendant une seconde mais se reprit.  
« Sache, Ewil, que nous avons observés plusieurs spécimens Wraiths prisonniers ici.  
-Et bien sûr, ils vous ont dit tous leurs petits secrets, comme ça, gentiment, ricana la jeune fille.  
-Nous les avons étudiés et testés.  
-Donc, vous les avez torturés, ce qui est contraire à notre religion. »  
Les élèves regardèrent tous Ewil, alias la démone. Yura n'en revenait pas. Comment cette petite garce pouvait-elle lui parler sur ce ton et de cette manière ?  
« Les enfants, la leçon est terminé, dit-elle sans quitter les yeux Ewil. Quand à toi, dragon, tu restes ici. »  
Dès que le dernier élève ferma la porte, Ewil se leva et ramassa ses armes pour les rattacher dans son dos. La Grande Emissaire se dirigea vers elle, en colère.  
« Nous les avons peut-être torturés, mais c'était dans notre intérêt !  
-Intérêt de quoi ?! Vous torturez des Wraiths juste pour les étudier ?!  
-Ce sont des créatures du mal, Ewil ! siffla en réponse Yura. Des créatures dangereuses ! Leurs faims ne sont jamais assouvies !  
-Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient aussi dangereux, ce n'est pas de leurs fautes, s'ils doivent se nourrir d'êtres humains pour survivre ! cria la jeune fille. »  
Yura regarda la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Ewil était tellement entêté et insolente. Tout le contraire de son Esprit-Gardien. Le dragon était discret, sage et soucieux de la nature et des animaux.  
« Ewil, reprit Yura, tu es l'une des plus mauvaises élèves de la classe, tu te fiches des leçons et des manières qu'on essaye de t'inculquer.  
-Je ne veux pas être Emissaire.  
-Et pourquoi ? demanda la Grande Emissaire en fronçant les sourcils. »  
La jeune adolescente grimaça avant de continuer lentement :  
« Vous voyez un démon dans les rangs des Emissaires qui protègent le dieu de la lumière ?  
-Mais Ewil, tu n'es pas un démon, répondit tendrement Yura.  
-Alors pourquoi ai-je la marque du dragon ? Pourquoi suis-je aussi différente ?  
-Kéros seul le sait, mon enfant.  
-Mais moi je veux savoir ! cria la jeune fille, dont les yeux étaient remplis de larmes. »  
Yura avait bien comprit que les remarques des camardes de sa jeune élève blessait celle-ci. La Grande Emissaire s'avança vers Ewil et posa une main sur son épaule.  
« Vas voir les Prophètes. Ils sauront te répondre. »  
La jeune fille hocha la tête et avant de sortir de la classe, Yura l'interpella une dernière fois :  
« Tu as de grandes qualités Ewil ainsi que de nombreux atouts pour devenir une Emissaire farouche et sage. Tu dois simplement les utiliser à ton avantage. »  
Ewil la regarda un instant et sortit de la classe.

La jeune fille montât tout en haut du Temple en prenant les escaliers de marbres. Elle failli tombée plusieurs fois mais se rattrapa rapidement. Il y avait une grande salle ou se trouvait les Prophètes, les serviteurs de Kéros. C'était tous des hommes et on disait d'eux qu'ils avaient combattus maintes fois les démons. Ewil fut accueillis par Blen, le plus vieux des Prophètes et le ''père'' d'Ewil.  
« Ma chère enfant, que me vaut cette visite ? demanda Blen.  
-Je suis venu chercher des réponses, concernant mon Esprit-Gardien… et sur ce que je suis »  
Le Prophète fronça les sourcils.  
«Ce que tu es ? Hé bien, tu es Ewil Ténébris, une des élèves de la Grande Emissaire Yura.  
-Mais pourquoi on me surnomme le ''démon'' ? demanda la jeune fille. »  
La question ne surprit pas le Prophète, au contraire, il se demandait quand elle allait lui poser la question, pour lui faire comprendre l'importance de sa place dans la société des Emissaires.  
« Mon enfant, viens avec moi. »  
L'adolescente le suivit à travers la grande salle et le Prophète descendit des escaliers, suivit de près par Ewil. Le vieil homme prit une torche pour éclairer le chemin.  
« La pièce ou je t'emmène est sacré, tout comme le Temple, continua le Prophète. Aucun Emissaire ne vient ici seul, il y a toujours un Prophète à ses côtés. »  
Ils atterrirent devant une petite pièce illuminé par un cercle de feu. Le Prophète emmena Ewil tout au fond. Les murs étaient peints, c'étaient des fresques représentant différentes phases du monde, des dieux et des guerres.  
« Kéros et Néris sont frères jumeaux, expliqua-t-il. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre, c'est ce que nous, les Prophètes, appelons le Cycle Divin et pourtant, ce Cycle a failli être anéanti.  
-Par qui ?  
-Par les Wraiths, répondit Blen en illuminant une des peintures qui représentait un Wraith.  
-Mais Yura a dit que c'était Néris qui les avait créés ! protesta la jeune fille.  
-C'est faux mon enfant, réfuta le Prophète. Nous ne savons pas comment ils ont étés créés mais ce n'est certainement pas Néris qui les a conçus. Bref, les deux frères ont combattus aux côtés de ce que nous appelons maintenant les Esprits-Gardiens. Le tien a combattu vaillamment, Ewil. Malgré le fait qu'il pouvait contrôler à sa guise les Ténèbres et la Lumière, les deux frères l'ont honorés et Néris l'a récompensé, tout comme son frère l'avait fait avec la colombe. »  
Ewil hocha la tête. Elle était vraiment intriguée par les peintures et surtout par les représentations de Wraiths.  
« Et si Kéros te l'a donné, continua Blen, c'est parce qu'il voyait en toi un dragon, qui un jour, ouvrira ses ailes pour s'envoler dans le ciel.

-Je sais ce que les gens disent à ton propos, Ewil, tu n'es pas comme les Wraiths. Ils sont froids, cruels et n'ont aucun sens de la compassion. Pour eux, nous ne sommes que du bétail. Et je sais que toi, tu n'es pas comme ça.»  
Ewil plongea dans ses pensées tout en regardant les dessins. Blen avait raison. Elle n'était pas comme les Wraiths.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque le soleil pointa le bout de son nez, les cloches du Temple sonnèrent et résonnèrent dans toute la ville. Ewil grogna et se retourna dans son lit. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas cours et elle était vraiment fatiguée. Ces deux derniers jours, la jeune fille avait trouvé la motivation de devenir une Emissaire et avait rattrapé tout son retard rapidement. Hier soir, elle avait travaillé jusqu'à deux heures du matin donc, elle avait besoin de sa dose de sommeil et ce sons de cloches la gênait.  
 _La prochaine fois, je vais lui sonner les cloches, au sonneur !  
_ Au bout de dix minutes, Ewil se releva.  
« Mais tu vas la boucler, oui ?! hurla-t-elle. »  
Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos et mis son oreiller sur sa tête. Elle en avait vraiment marre. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre.  
« QUOI ?! »  
La porte s'ouvrit et une petite silhouette sombre s'avança. La jeune fille s'assit au bord de son lit.  
« Ava ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? demanda-t-elle.  
-J'avais envie d'être avec toi, répondit cette dernière en haussant les épaules. »  
Ava remarqua le deuxième tatouage d'Ewil.  
« Il est trop joli ! J'en veux un pareil ! s'exclama la petite fille en pointant du doigt l'épaule d'Ewil. »  
L'adolescente mit sa mains gauche sur l'épaule pour cacher le tatouage.  
« Promet moi de ne rien dire, siffla Ewil.  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
-Promet le moi ! »  
Ava ouvrit la bouche mais la refermât. Elle se demandait pourquoi Ewil était devenue si méchante d'un coup. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes.  
« D'accord, chuchota la petite fille, je te le jure. »  
Ewil s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Ava commença à pleurer doucement.  
« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, susurra la jeune fille. C'est juste que… que personne ne doit le voir, tu comprends ?  
-Oui… »  
L'adolescente resserra son étreinte autour de l'enfant. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ewil la reposa sur le sol et essuya les larmes d'Ava avec ses mains.  
« Retourne chez toi, dit Ewil, ta mère doit te manquer. »  
La petite fille hocha la tête et sourit à la jeune fille.  
« Au revoir, dragon ! »  
Lorsque l'enfant disparut de son champ de vision, l'adolescente ferma la porte et soupira. Elle avait eu un moment d'inattention, elle espérait qu'Ava n'en parlerait pas mais la petite fille lui avait juré de ne rien dire. En soufflant, elle se dirigea vers la salle d'eau et se dévêtit. Elle glissa ensuite dans l'eau chaude et parfumé. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle se leva et attrapa une serviette blanche avec les écussons de la ville. Puis, elle se sécha et prit ses vêtements qu'elle mit rapidement. Enfin, elle attrapa ses armes et les attacha. La jeune fille se regarda dans le miroir. Une autre journée commençait.

Ewil sortit du Temple et encore une fois, elle devait subir le regard des autres, par rapport à son Esprit-Gardien. Lorsqu'elle passa près d'un groupe d'adolescents, elle entendit comme d'habitude le mot démon à la fin de leurs phrases.  
« Attends-moi Ewil ! »  
Elle se retourna et vit Julio accourir.  
 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, celui-là ?! se demanda la jeune fille._  
Le jeune homme s'arrêta et reprit son souffle. Ensuite, il s'approcha d'elle.  
« On est partit sur de mauvaises bases toi et moi, sourit-il. En fait, on ne se connait pas…  
-Arrête ton monologue et dis-moi ce que tu veux, coupa Ewil.  
-Ouah, t'es franche comme fille ! »  
Elle était vraiment étonnée. Pourquoi Julio lui parlait ? C'était le garçon le plus aimé et le plus intelligent de la ville. Toutes les filles de leurs âges voulaient être avec lui. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux.  
« J'ai un service à te demander.  
-Un service ? demanda Ewil, surprise.  
-Oui, je sais que tu connais les langues anciennes et j'ai découvert une grotte avec pleins d'inscriptions et de dessins ! Seulement voilà…  
-Tu ne peux APS les déchiffrer et tu as besoin d'un traducteur, finit la jeune fille.  
-C'est ça ! Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?  
-Non. »  
La réponse frappa de plein fouet Julio. Ewil était vraiment curieuse et adorait l'aventure alors pourquoi elle ne voulait pas ?  
« Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! supplia Julio.  
-Je t'ais dit non ! T'es bouché ou quoi ?!  
-Mais Ewil…  
-Laisse-moi ! Retourne piailler avec tes potes et tes groupies ! »  
Sur ces mots, la jeune fille partit en courant, laissant Julio seul. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas prêt d'abandonner, loin de là ! En riant, il se mit à poursuivre Ewil à travers la ville. L'adolescente regarda par-dessus son épaule et poussa un juron. Il se rapprochait d'elle.  
 _Alors tu veux jouer ? Eh bien on va jouer !_  
Elle se dirigea vers la forêt, suivit de très près par le garçon.

Julio n'en revenait pas. Elle courrait aussi vite qu'un animal ! Et il avait du mal à la suivre. Son pied heurta soudainement un petit rocher et il s'étala de tout son long parterre. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Ewil était déjà loin. Soudain, il entendit un grognement. Julio se retourna et vit un ours, devant lui. L'ours se mit sur ses deux pieds et grogna de plus belle. Le jeune homme paniqua et commença à hurler.  
Ewil avait entendu le hurlement de terreur et de panique de Julio. Elle fit volte-face et recommença à courir dans la direction opposée, évitant tous les obstacles sur son chemin. En cinq minutes, elle trouva Julio, à terre, devant un ours affamé.  
« Julio ! Casses-toi de là ! »  
Ewil attrapa son arc et une flèche. Elle tendit la corde et visa le cou de l'animal. Elle souffla et lâcha la corde, qui fila droit dans la gorge de l'ours. Julio roula à côté et évita ainsi l'ours qui retomba sur ses pattes. La jeune fille prit appuie sur ses jambes, sauta et effectua un salto avant, pour atterrir devant l'ours. Elle reprit une flèche et effectua le même procédé. Au bout de cinq flèches, l'ours tomba. Julio se releva.  
« Est-ce qu'il est mort ? demanda-t-il. »  
L'adolescente rangea son arc et ses flèches et s'avança vers la bête. Elle s'agenouilla près d'elle. L'ours vivait encore et souffrait. En grimaçant, elle attrapa un de ses poignards et le planta dans la gorge de l'animal.  
« Désoler, l'ami. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Que la voix de Kéros te guide vers ton idéal. »  
Elle se releva.  
« Pourquoi !  
-Pourquoi quoi ? demanda Julio.  
-Pourquoi tu m'as suivit ?! questionnât-elle rageusement.  
-Je prenais ça comme un défi, répondit le jeune homme. Et un peu comme un jeu.  
-Mais tu n'as rien dans le crâne ou quoi ?! Cette créature avait une famille ! Et c'est de ta faute si elle est morte !  
-Ma faute ? répliqua Julio. Je te signale que c'est toi qui l'as tué !  
-C'est toi qui l'a attiré ici ! Tu ne comprends rien à la nature, pégase ! siffla-t-elle. »  
Julio regarda Ewil. Plusieurs minutes silencieuses passèrent pendant lesquelles la nature reprit le dessus. Le vent soufflait doucement et les feuilles des arbres semblaient chanter.  
« Tu as raison, dit-il en baissant la tête. »  
La jeune fille le regarda, surprise de cette réaction.  
« Il est vrai que je ne connais rien à la nature alors apprends-moi, dragon !  
-De quoi ? Mais…  
-Je suis sure que tu seras un bon professeur ! s'exclama le garçon en la regardant. »  
Ewil sourit et commença à rire légèrement.  
« Hé pourquoi tu rigoles comme ça ? Tu te moques de moi ?  
-Un peu… »  
La jeune fille le regarda et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.  
« Bon, où est cette fameuse grotte ? »

Julio dégagea une entrée bloquée par plusieurs troncs d'arbres. Ewil observa les ornements autour de l'entrée : il y avait deux colombes et deux dragons, et le nom des dieux jumeaux. Le jeune homme prit une branche d'arbre, sortit un briquet de sa poche et l'alluma avec.  
« On y va ? suggéra Julio.  
-Oui. »  
Ils descendirent des escaliers de pierres. Les couloirs étaient froids et sentaient le moisie. Plusieurs minutes passèrent quand soudain, Julio trébucha et déboula les escaliers, en entraînant Ewil avec. Les deux jeunes gens se relevèrent. Le garçon avait un gros bleu sur la tête et sur les bras tandis qu'Ewil n'avait rien.  
« La vache, ça fait mal !  
-Regarde ça au lieu de geindre. »  
La jeune fille ralluma la branche et illumina de grandes parois de pierres. Il y avait des dessins et des textes. Julio se releva et se plaça à côté d'Ewil.  
« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?  
-C'est une langue très ancienne, ça date du temps de l'Empereur Mévis trois.  
-Tant que ça ?! Et tu peux les lires ? »  
Ewil resta silencieuse et se concentra.  
« C'est un poème.  
-Et il dit quoi ?  
-Vaut mieux que je te le lise : _  
Par le ciel  
Ils sont venus par milliers  
Par les cieux  
Ils nous ont enlevés  
Des membres de notre communauté  
Que les générations futures  
Continue notre combat  
Pour enfin éteindre  
Les flammes  
Des voleurs d'âmes. _  
-Ah ouais, quand même, c'est étrange, bredouilla Julio. »  
La jeune fille se tourna vers lui. Le jeune homme tremblait légèrement de peur.  
«Oh, tu as peur ? Toi, le grand Julio dont l'Esprit-Gardien est le Pégase ? se moqua Ewil.  
-Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que… que j'ai un peu peur des Wraiths…  
-T'en fais pas, tu seras un excellent combattant dans quelques années et je suis certaine que les Wraiths trembleront devant toi !  
-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ta phrase a un léger sous-entendu moqueur ? demanda Julio.  
-Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »  
Julio lui sourit en retour et se remit à regarder les dessins. Les peintures représentaient plusieurs massacres de Wraiths.  
« Penses-tu que les Wraiths viendront ici ? demanda le jeune homme.  
-Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, répondit Ewil en haussant les épaules.  
-J'apprécie ton soutien ! nargua Julio. »  
Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans l'épaule. La jeune fille sortit une montre à gousset de sa poche et la regarda  
« On ferait mieux d'y aller. La nuit va bientôt tomber.  
-Tu as raison, acquiesça Julio. »  
Ils sortirent de la grotte en montant les escaliers au pas de course.  
De retour dans la forêt, les deux jeunes gens entendirent des bruits bizarres. En levant la tête, ils virent des petits vaisseaux traversés le ciel dans un vacarme assourdissant. Julio ouvrit la bouche mais Ewil prit la main du garçon et l'entraîna vers la grotte. Soudain, le jeune homme s'arrêta.  
« On doit aller les aider ! cria Julio.  
-On va se faire bouffés si on y va ! répliqua Ewil.  
-Mais nous devons combattre les Wraiths ! rétorqua le jeune homme. »  
Elle poussa plusieurs jurons et fit volte-face.  
« Alors il faut se dépêcher ! »  
Il acquiesça et les deux adolescents se mirent à courir en direction de la ville.

En arrivant, ils se figèrent devant l'état des lieux : la ville était en flamme. Une silhouette fonça sur Ewil.  
« Ava ! s'exclama la jeune fille en la prenant par les épaules. Rentre chez toi !  
-Mais ma maman elle est partit, sanglota l'enfant. »  
L'adolescente grimaça de colère puis se tourna vers Julio.  
« Va la mettre à l'abri moi, je m'occupe du reste ! »  
Le garçon prit Ava dans les bras et se dirigea en courant vers les abris de secours tandis qu'Ewil dégaina ses deux épées et courra vers la ville. Sur la place, il y avait un groupe d'étranges créatures aux longs cheveux blancs et masqués, à part celui qui était devant. Ils étaient cinq, en comptant la créature sans masque. C'était des Wraiths. Ils la remarquèrent et pointèrent leurs armes sur elle. Avec une rapidité impressionnante, elle coupa les rayons en deux grâce aux lames de ses épées et sauta sur le Wraith qui n'avait pas de maque et lui trancha la gorge. Le sang gicla et éclaboussa les pavés et le visage de l'humaine. La tête roula jusqu'aux pieds des soldats qui regardèrent la jeune fille. Mais il était trop tard pour eux. Ewil fonça sur les soldats Wraith, enfonça une de ses épées dans le cou d'un des soldats, puis trancha un bras à un autre. Le membre tomba ainsi que son propriétaire. Les deux autres soldats la regardèrent et commencèrent à reculer. Ils semblaient avoir peur d'elle. Ewil s'approcha d'eux, en faisant glisser les lames de ses épées sur le pavé. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage.  
« Hé ouais, je suis une Sentinelle. »  
Et sur ces mots, elle sauta sur eux et trancha la tête à un des deux soldats, le sang éclaboussa le sol une nouvelle fois le sol. La jeune fille enfonça ses deux épées dans l'abdomen.  
Les vaisseaux partirent aussitôt qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ewil regarda le ciel et rangea ses armes. Ensuite, elle contempla son massacre.  
« Je le savais ! »  
Elle se retourna et vit trois hommes musclés se dirigés vers elle. Un des hommes, blond, la saisit par les cheveux, tandis qu'un autre, lui aussi blond, bloqua ses bras derrière son dos. La jeune fille se débâtit mais rien y faisait : elle était bloqué. Le dernier homme, roux, arracha la manche de sa chemise droite et mit son doigt sur le deuxième tatouage d'Ewil.  
« Batarde ! Tu nous l'avais cachée ! C'est toi qui as amené les Wraiths ici ! Avoue-le ! hurla le roux.  
-Mais non ! Je… »  
Elle se prit un coup de poing dans le ventre.  
« Emmenez là à la Tribune. »

Quand les hommes amenèrent Ewil de force, les gens étaient choqués par le tatouage. La jeune fille baissa la tête. Les hommes l'obligèrent à se mettre à genoux au milieu de la foule. Yura apparut, suivit deux autres Grands Emissaires, l'un, brun, portait un pendentif en forme de guépard et l'autre, blond, un médaillon en forme de requin. L'adolescente leva la tête vers eux, le suppliant du regard.  
« Ewil Ténébris, pour ta trahison et les crimes perpétrés par des ancêtres, tu dois payer pour tes crimes, déclara Yura.  
-En conséquence de tes actes envers et contre nous, continua un des Grands Emissaires, nous devons t'affliger une peine. »  
La foule hurlait des injures contre la jeune fille.  
« Nous te condamnons à la peine de mort ! déclara le Grand Emissaire blond.  
-Quoi ?! Mais qu'ai-je fait ?! rétorqua Ewil. »  
La jeune fille regarda Yura.  
« C'est de ta faute, si les Wraiths sont arrivés, siffla la femme. »  
Ewil sentit quelque chose dans le coup et en s'effondrant, elle comprit qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire.

Elle allait mourir dans deux jours. Assise au fond d'une des cellules humides, Ewil réfléchissait à cette courte vie qui s'arrêtait. Le souvenir de sa vraie famille et des autres Sentinelles remontaient à la surface. D'ailleurs, pourquoi les hommes les détestaient tant ? Qu'est-ce qu'avait fait les Sentinelles pour mériter cela ? La jeune fille mit sa tête sur ses genoux et laissa quelques larmes coulés. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit. En relevant la tête, elle vit Julio, Blen et les autres Prophètes qui ouvrirent la prison. Blen lui lança un nouveau veston et chemise, qu'elle enfila rapidement.  
« Que faîtes-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle.  
-On vient te sauver, pardi ! Sourit Julio. »  
Julio lui donna ses armes et un sac qu'elle attacha dans son dos. Blen s'approcha d'elle et mit ses deux mains sur ses épaules.  
« Julio va te conduire à la Porte des Etoiles.  
-Mais je n'ai pas envie de vous quitter ! répliqua Ewil.  
-Tu n'as pas le choix, mon enfant, c'est ainsi. »  
Le jeune homme prit Ewil par la main.  
« Adieu, dit Blen. »  
Julio l'entraîna à travers les couloirs et réussirent à sortir sans se faire repérer. Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à courir. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant la Porte. La jeune fille se tourna vers son ''sauveur''.  
« Merci d'être venu pour me délivrer.  
-Tu sais Ewil, je t'ai toujours trouvé très jolie, sourit le jeune homme en réponse. »  
L'adolescente se sentit rougir et détourna le regard, embarrassé. Julio s'approcha d'elle.  
« Sentinelle ou pas, je t'aime. »  
La jeune fille leva la tête te sentit les lèvres de Julio sur les siennes. Elle savoura ce baiser pendant quelques secondes, avant de revenir à la réalité. Elle le repoussa.  
« Il faut que je parte. Adieu Julio. J'espère que tu réaliseras ton rêve. »  
Ewil composa une adresse au hasard, attendit que l'iris s'ouvre et jeta un dernier regard à Julio avant de s'engouffrer dans le bleu de la Porte des Etoiles.


	3. Chapter 3

Ewil traversa une nouvelle fois la Porte des étoiles. Deux mois étaient passés depuis sa fuite de la ville et la jeune fille s'était habitué à vivre quelques jours voir une semaine sur un monde. L'adolescente sortit de sa poche sa montre à gousset qu'il lui montrait non seulement l'heure mais aussi les jours et les années. Cette montre avait appartenu au père biologique d'Ewil, et elle y tenait beaucoup.  
Elle se trouvait en face d'une forêt de pins et d'épicéas, avec de hautes herbes et au loin, elle entendait la danse des vagues de la mer. Avec un sourire, la jeune fille s'élança vers la mer. Sur la plage, elle ôta ses vêtements et ses armes, ceux-ci atterrirent négligemment sur le sable. Ewil, nue, entra dans l'eau et plongea. Plusieurs secondes plus tard, elle ressortit sa tête de l'eau et se mit sur le dos. Le soleil brillait, le ciel était bleu azur avec quelques nuages blancs. La jeune fille sourit et ferma les yeux. Elle profita de ce bain pendant au moins une quinzaine de minutes avant de revenir sur le rivage. Ewil remarqua de grandes feuilles vertes couchés sur le sable, elle en attrapa une et se sécha avec. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, son corps avait de petites taches rouges à cause du frottement entre sa peau et la feuille. La jeune fille se rhabilla et rattacha ses armes. Peut-être allait-elle rester ici pendant deux ou trois jours.  
Soudain, Ewil entendit un bruit dans un buisson. Un animal y était peut-être tapi. Elle dégaina une de ses épées et se dirige lentement vers les broussailles. Elle écarta les branches et leva son épée. Trois têtes, blonde, brune et noire, sortir des buissons en courant. La jeune fille fit volte-face et constata que ce n'était que des enfants. Ceux-ci étaient beaucoup plus grands qu'Ava, il y avait deux garçons et une fille, le premier était blond aux yeux bleues-gris, il portait un bermuda en toile, un débardeur blanc, l'autre avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux couleurs noisettes, habillé avec lui aussi un bermuda et un débardeur marron et la fille était brune, aux yeux couleurs noisettes, vêtu d'une robe courte couleur crème. Ewil rangea son arme et alla vers les enfants. Le blond alla à sa rencontre et se planta devant elle.  
« Je suis le roi des pirates et je t'ordonne de me dire qui tu es ! »  
La jeune fille sourit et fit une révérence. Elle avait choisi de jouer le jeu de l'enfant pour ne pas le froisser.  
« Je suis une humble voyageuse, votre Altesse.  
-Vous venez du dehors ? demanda le blond.  
-Oui.  
-C'est trop génial ! s'exclama la brune.  
-Et vous avez visités beaucoup de mondes ? questionna ensuite l'autre garçon.  
-Oui, répondit Ewil en hochant la tête. »  
Les trois enfants se regardèrent et sourirent.  
« Venez, on va vous emmener au campement !  
-Euh, je ne suis pas sûr de… commença la jeune fille. »  
La petite fille prit sa main et lui sourit. Elle ressemblait tellement à Ava… La jeune fille se laissa entraîner par les trois gamins dans la forêt.

Le campement comptait au moins une vingtaine de tentes, avec un grand feu de joie au milieu. Lorsque les trois enfants arrivèrent, suivit d'Ewil, les habitants regardèrent celle-ci d'un mauvais œil. Un homme d'assez grosse corpulence et barbue s'avança vers eux. Le blond sauta dans les bras de l'homme.  
« Papa !  
-Où étais-tu, Djerno ? demanda l'homme.  
-On est allé sur la plage pour jouer aux pirates et ensuite, on a rencontré une madame qui voyageait ! »  
L'homme posa son regard sur Ewil. Il n'était pas commun de voir une adolescente, surtout armé de cette manière. Et il voyait bien qu'elle restait sur ses gardes. L'homme reposa Djerno à terre et tendit sa main à Ewil.  
« Je suis Ythor et je suis le chef de ce campement de réfugiés. Qui es-tu ?  
-Je m'appelle Ewil, répondit-elle en serrant la main de l'homme.  
-Ythor, arrête de lui poser des questions, tu vois bien qu'elle est fatiguée et regarde là ! Elle n'a que la peau sur les os ! hurla une voix féminine. »  
Djerno sourit à la vue de la femme qui approchait. Elle était blonde aux yeux bleus, grands et mince, vêtu d'une longue robe marron recouverte par un long manteau. Elle était vraiment très belle habillé de cette manière. La femme regarda l'homme.  
« D'accord, je te la laisse, déclara Ythor.  
-Bien, venez avec moi, dit-elle à Ewil d'une voix douce. »  
La jeune fille la suivit à travers le campement. Elle entra dans une tente à la suite de la femme. Il y avait un lit et un grand divan, un long tapis brodé reposait sur le sol et de sortes de petits jouets.  
« Ceci est la chambre de mon fils, dit-elle, au fait, je me somme Lina.  
-Et moi…  
-Ewil, je sais, coupa Lina. Vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure. »  
Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Lina empoigna deux coussins et plusieurs couvertures et les mit sur le divan.  
« J'espère que vous dormirez bien, si vous êtes une voyageuse, vous devez souvent dormir dans le froid, à la belle étoile.  
-ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi sur un lit… chuchota Ewil. »  
La jeune fille se débarrassa de ses armes et les posa près du divan.  
« Au fait, pourquoi est-ce un camp de réfugiés ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Les Wraiths ont détruits beaucoup de monde, répondit Lina tristement. Certains humains n'avaient aucun endroit où aller. Avec mon mari, on a décidé de créer un camp pour ceux qui avaient survécus. »  
La femme dévisagea Ewil.  
« Craignez-vous les Wraiths ?  
-Non, je n'ai aucunement peur d'eux. »  
L'adolescente bailla et sentit que ses yeux se fermaient. Lina s'approcha d'elle.  
« Allez dormir, vous êtes fatigués. Je vais vous apporter quelque chose à manger.  
-Merci Lina. »  
Lorsque la femme fut sorti, Ewil enleva ses chaussures, son pantalon et son veston, ne laissant que ses sous-vêtements et la chemise pour cacher le S des Sentinelles. La jeune fille se faufila sous les couvertures. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Lina entra avec une corbeille de pain et de fruits, avec un pichet d'eau. Elle les posa près d'Ewil qui murmura des remerciements. L'adolescente mangea deux pommes et but un verre d'eau avant de s'assoupir.

Des cris de terreurs la réveillèrent et la jeune fille se releva dans son lit. Des bruits stridents déchiraient le ciel. Ewil comprit que les Wraiths étaient ici. Elle attrapa ses vêtements et les enfila, elle prit ses armes et les attacha dans son dos, ainsi que son sac. Djerno s'était réveillé lui aussi.  
« Madame Ewil ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-Reste ici et ne sort pas ! »  
Elle sortit en courant et constata les dégâts causés par les drones des Darts. Soudain jaillit devant elle une troupe Wraiths avec devant un grand Wraith. Dès qu'ils virent la jeune fille, les soldats pointèrent leurs armes sur elle et commencèrent à tirer, elle esquiva chacun des tirs avec une rapidité impressionnante et dégaina ses deux épées. La jeune fille fonça sur un des soldats et lui trancha la tête. Le grand Wraith feula en voyant la tête de son soldat roulé jusqu'à ses pieds. Pendant qu'Ewil se battait avec les soldats, le Wraith observait chacun de ses mouvements et comprit que c'était la créature que les Wraiths redoutaient le plus : une Sentinelle. Il appela mentalement un Dart, qui passa au-dessus de la Sentinelle, qui l'aspira dans son rayon lumineux.

Le Wraith entra rapidement dans la salle du trône. Il s'agenouilla devant sa Reine, qui le dévisageait avec un sourire carnassier, ses longs cheveux noirs descendant en cascade sur sa tunique de cuirs décoré de fils d'argents et de velours.  
« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Ma Reine, il faut que vous sachiez que les Sentinelles sont toujours en vie. »  
La Reine se leva et foudroya son second du regard.  
« C'est impossible ! cracha la Reine. Les Sentinelles sont mortes depuis notre dernière alliance avec les Anciens !  
-Nous avons capturé une jeune Sentinelle, ma Reine… Elle agissait exactement comme ses prédécesseurs.  
\- Amenez-la-moi ! Je veux l'interroger !  
-Comme il vous plaira, ma Reine. »  
Le Wraith sortit de la salle et se dirigea avec deux soldats vers la cellule de la Sentinelle, avec une certaine peur. Les Sentinelles possédaient presque les mêmes capacités des Wraiths et possédaient une grande technologie comme les Anciens. Lors de la guerre entre les Wraiths et les Anciens, les Sentinelles avaient combattus les deux camps, détruisant les ruches et les vaisseaux Anciens. Les deux races pourtant ennemis ont donc décidés de les éliminer ensemble.  
Lorsqu'il arriva devant la cellule, la jeune Sentinelle était debout et tournait en rond. La porte s'ouvrit et le second de la Reine entra.  
« Ma Reine veut vous voir.  
-Dîtes lui que je ne veux pas la voir, répliqua-t-elle.  
-Elle insiste.  
-Je m'en fous ! »  
Le Wraith grimaça, sortit son arme paralysante et tira deux fois sur la Sentinelle. Elle s'agenouilla et le second saisit l'occasion pour ordonner aux soldats de la prendre, ce qu'ils firent sans discuter.

La Reine attendait avec un peu de peur, ce qui n'était pas normal, la venue de la jeune Sentinelle. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et deux gardes entrèrent, tenant fermement une humaine par les bras. Enfin, une humaine en apparence mais la Reine savait parfaitement que c'était une Sentinelle, une de ces perfides créatures. Malgré cela la Reine devait garder sa dignité et lui montrer à cette saloperie de Sentinelle qui était le meilleur ici !  
La Sentinelle leva la tête vers elle.  
« Tiens tiens, ne serait-ce pas une Sentinelle que nous avons ici ?  
-Allez-vous faire foutre. »  
Un de ces soldats lui donna cinq coups de poing dans le ventre. La Sentinelle laissa échapper un râle de douleur.  
« Où sont les autres Sentinelles ?! demanda la Reine rageusement sur son trône.  
-Je ne sais pas. »  
Elle se reçu dix coups de poings dans la mâchoire. La Reine ricana en voyant du sang coulé de la lèvre de la Sentinelle. Soudain, son second fit irruption dans la salle.  
« Quoi ?! aboya la Reine.  
-Nous sommes suivis. »  
Elle grogna.  
« Ramenez ce déchet dans sa cellule ! »

Ewil était traîné à travers les couloirs du vaisseau. La jeune fille souffrait, les soldats lui avaient cassé au moins trois côtes.  
 _Ce n'est pas le moment de m'apitoyer sur mon sort ! pensa la Sentinelle._  
Elle réussit à attraper un de ses couteaux caché dans une doublure de son veston et transperça huit fois un des deux soldats et trancha la tête à l'autre. Ewil parcouru plusieurs corridors du vaisseau en tuant si il y avait des Wraiths. Elle réussit à trouver la salle où se trouvaient ses armes qu'elle attrapa et attacha.  
Ensuite, Ewil se remit à parcourir des corridors et des couloirs. Elle se trouvait dans un corridor silencieux, elle en profita pour se reposer un peu. Mais des bruits de pas commençaient à résonner et la jeune fille se retrouva paralysée de peur. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas. Deux mains l'empoignèrent et l'adolescente se retrouva plaquée contre quelque chose de dur. Une main était sur sa bouche et l'autre la tenait par la taille.  
« Chut… murmura celui qui la tenait. »  
Beaucoup de minutes passèrent et Ewil trouvait le temps long. La personne qui la tenait la lâcha et elle se tourna vers lui. C'était un Wraith, beaucoup plus grand que ceux qu'elle avait vu, avec une étoile tatoué autour de l'œil gauche. La jeune fille dégaina une de ses deux épées et appuya la pointe de la lame contre son buste mais le Wraith leva les mains.  
« Je ne vous veux aucun mal, Sentinelle.  
-Comment savez-vous que je suis…  
-Je vous l'expliquerais plus tard, coupa-t-il. Il faut sortir d'ici. Et je dois avouer que votre aide me sera très précieuse.  
-Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ? Et qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un des Wraiths de la Reine ?  
-Je vous jure sur mon honneur que je ne fais pas partit de cette ruche. »  
Elle dévisagea le Wraith un moment et baissa son épée. Son instinct lui disait de lui faire confiance mais pourquoi ?  
« Puis-je connaître votre nom ?demanda le Wraith.  
-Ewil et le vôtre.  
-… Todd.  
-Todd ? répéta la jeune fille. Ça ne fait pas vraiment Wraith. »  
Le Wraith soupira avant de regarder dans le corridor pour voir si personne ne s'y trouvait.  
« La voie est libre, dit-il, nous devons nous dépêcher d'atteindre le hangar pour prendre un Dart. De cette manière, nous pourrions partir de la ruche. Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
-C'est vous le connaisseur, pas moi. »  
Todd sortit de la cachette, suivit d'Ewil, qui dégaina ses deux épées. Le Wraith commença à courir mais il se trouva vite dépassé par Ewil. D'ailleurs, il se demandait comment une humaine pouvait atteindre cette vitesse mais en même temps, c'était une Sentinelle.  
Ewil tua les Wraiths qui gênaient leurs passages et Todd lui criait quelle direction prendre. Une porte s'ouvrit et ils se retrouvèrent dans un hangar remplit de Darts. Le Wraith se dirigea vers un des Darts, la capsule s'ouvrit. La jeune fille surveillait les environs. Elle trouvait cet endroit trop calme. Soudain, un Wraith sauta sur Todd mais Ewil fonça vers son compère et se prit plusieurs coups de pistolets paralysants. Elle s'effondra sur le sol tandis que le Wraith tua l'autre en lui enfonçant un couteau dans la gorge. Le regard de Todd se posa sur la Sentinelle. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire, la prendre avec lui ou la laisser ? Au moment où il allait rentrer dans son Dart, il se retourna. Non. Son honneur ne lui permettrait pas d'abandonner celle qui l'avait sauvé. Avec un grognement, il prit la Sentinelle dans ses bras et s'installa dans le Dart. Todd réussit à pirater les fonctions du Dart et le petit appareil se jeta dans l'espace. Mais plusieurs Darts se mirent à le poursuivre, le Wraith dirigea l'appareil vers une Porte des Etoiles qui était à proximité et composa une adresse d'une planète qu'il connaissait. Dès qu'il entra dans l'iris bleu de la Porte, ses yeux se posèrent sur la Sentinelle, dont la tête reposait sur son torse. Elle était si jeune et elle savait parfaitement se battre. Peut-être allait-il lui trouver une utilité…


	4. Chapter 4

Ewil se sentait bien. Elle avait l'impression d'être près d'un feu de bois, dans sa chambre. Et si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ? Un cauchemar qui disparaîtra dès qu'elle aura ouvert les yeux ? La Sentinelle imagina Ava courant dans le jardin avec ses amis et Julio et elle, terminant ce qu'ils avaient commencés et abandonnés. Elle remua légèrement en pensant à cela.  
« Arrêtez de bouger. »  
La voix était dure et claire, Ewil avait l'impression que c'était un serpent qui lui parlait. Soudain, elle se souvint. Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait sur les genoux du Wraith dans un tout petit appareil, fait normalement pour une personne… ou un Wraith. La Sentinelle regarda le Wraith.  
 _Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui. Todd.  
_ Todd grogna.  
« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de sauver des humains, encore moins des Sentinelles alors estimez-vous heureuse que je ne vous ai pas laissé là-bas.  
-De toute façon, j'aurais trouvé un moyen de me casser de ce vaisseau, répliqua-t-elle. »  
La jeune fille détestait être sur les genoux de quelqu'un, alors sur les genoux d'un Wraith. Elle senti un manque de poids dans son dos et remarqua ses armes aux pieds de Todd.  
« ça me gênait pour piloter le Dart, expliqua le Wraith.  
-Où va-t-on ? demanda la Sentinelle.  
-Trouvez ma ruche ou bien un de mes croiseurs. Dans les deux cas, je… nous serons en sécurité.  
-Et moi dans votre histoire ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Je verrais ce que je peux faire de vous.  
-Quoi ?! »  
Le Wraith arbora sur son visage un sourire cynique.  
« Allons, ne me dîtes pas que vous ne sentez rien de particulier. »  
La jeune fille s'aperçut que ses mains étaient ligotées. Elle tenta de les enlever mais les liens étaient trop serrés.  
 _Le salaud ! Il m'a piégé !  
_ « Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez ? Je n'allais tout de même pas vous laisser partir, dit Todd.  
-Je vous tuerais ! cria la Sentinelle.  
-ça, ça m'étonnerais. »  
Il leva sa main et lui donna un grand coup dans la nuque. Ewil se sentit défaillir et s'évanouie. Il ricana. Même une Sentinelle ne peut échapper au génie d'un Wraith  
Soudain, un bruit émit du tableau de bord. Il se pencha et sourit de toutes ses dents. Sa ruche était là. Il contacta celle-ci.  
« Identifiez-vous, parla une voix grave.  
-C'est votre Commandant. »  
Il y a eu quelques secondes de silence avant que la voix continua.  
« Mon Commandant ?! Que faîtes-vous dans un Dart ?  
-C'est une longue histoire. Ouvrez le hangar est.  
-A vos ordres, mon Commandant ! »  
Le Dart s'approcha rapidement et entra dans le hangar. Il atterrit et une foule de soldats, suivit d'un Wraith un peu plus petit que Todd, arrivèrent. Le toit du petit vaisseau s'ouvrit, Todd prit la Sentinelle dans ses bras et sauta.  
« Mon Commandant, salua le Wraith.  
-Proditor, combien de temps suis-je partit ?  
-Au moins trois mois, mon Commandant, répondit Proditor.  
-Trois mois, répéta Todd. »  
Le regard du second se posa sur le corps qu'il tenait entre les bras.  
« Qui est-ce, mon Commandant ?  
-Elle ? Une Sentinelle. »  
Proditor recula d'un pas et son corps fut parcouru par la peur pendant un court instant. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement la Sentinelle évanouie dans les bras de son supérieur.  
« Une… une Sentinelle ? Mais… mon Commandant…  
-Mettez la dans une cellule et prévenez à son réveil.  
-Comme vous voudrez, mon Commandant. »  
Deux soldats dépassèrent le second et attrapèrent la Sentinelle par les bras. Ensuite, ils la traînèrent dans les couloirs de la ruche jusqu'à une cellule, qui s'ouvrit automatiquement. Ils l'emmenèrent au fond et la déposèrent sur le sol.

Quatre Wraiths étaient accoudés dans une grande salle. Leurs vestes étaient beaucoup plus courtes que les autres membres de leurs espèces, ils leurs arrivaient jusqu'aux genoux. Ils portaient tous les quatre de gros bracelets en cuirs. Le premier semblait être le chef de ce groupe, il avait un tatouage tribal en forme de spirale autour de l'œil droit et se nommait Exypnos, le deuxième avait un tatouage en forme de losange, il se nommait Tréximo, le troisième arborait un tatouage en forme de plume tribal et se nommait Effyis et le dernier en un avait un en forme de scorpion, qui s'appelait Siopilos.  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et les quatre Wraiths regardèrent la grande silhouette qui se dirigeait vers eux.  
« Commandant, salua le premier.  
-Que s'est-il passé durant mon absence, Exypnos ? »  
Le premier Wraith fut surpris. Pourquoi le Commandant lui demandait cela ? Proditor était son second, c'était à lui de répondre à ce genre de questions.  
« Pas grand-chose, Commandant. Quelques récoltes par-ci, par-là, quelques combats aussi mais rien de transcendant.  
-Je vois, soupira le Wraith en s'asseyant dans un des sièges. »  
Un silence s'installa pendant laquelle les trois autres Wraiths et Exypnos se regardèrent.  
 _« On lui dit ou on lui dit pas ? questionna Siopilos.  
-Si on ne lui dit pas, il le saura tôt ou tard, répondit Tréximo.  
-Donc, on lui dit, déclara Effyis. »_  
Exypnos hocha la tête.  
« Commandant ? Nous avons quelque chose d'important à vous dire, commença Effyis.  
-Quoi dont ?  
-Nous avons découvert que certaines ruches se sont alliées.  
-Ce n'est pas nouveau, déclara Todd.  
-Oui, on le sait, continua Tréximo, mais sauf que dans ce cas, ils se sont alliés contre vous. »  
Le Wraith se leva d'un bond.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! hurla-t-il.  
-D'après ce que nous avons appris, poursuivit Exypnos, pour eux, vous n'êtes plus digne d'être un Commandant.  
-Et pourquoi ?!  
-Vous avez collaboré avec un humain, termina Siopilos. »  
Todd grogna de colère. Comment pouvait-on faire ça à lui ?! Lui qui a réussit à déjouer des stratégies de guerres élaborer par les Anciens ! Lui qui a réussit à fait de grandes recherches scientifiques ! Lui qui a mené plusieurs batailles en même temps ! Le Wraith réussit à se calmer et ferma les yeux. Il fallait trouver une solution et rapidement. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit. La Sentinelle. Avec un peu de chantage, peut-être pourrait-elle se mettre à son service ?  
La porte s'ouvrit et Proditor entra et croisa les bras derrière son dos. Les quatre Wraiths le regardèrent. Ils détestaient tout quatre le second du Commandant. Ils le trouvaient égoïste et il était indigne de seconder leur puissant Commandant.  
« Mon Commandant, dit-il, elle s'est réveillée.  
-Parfait ! Amenez-là dans mes appartements, ordonna Todd.  
-A vos ordres. »  
Dès que Proditor sortit de la salle, le Commandant se tournait vers Exypnos.  
« J'ai une solution, pour cette histoire. »  
Le Wraith hocha la tête et regarda Todd partir.

Ewil se leva en s'aidant des parois membraneuses et elle se frotta la nuque. Il l'avait flouée… Elle avait été si naïve !  
 _Tu es vraiment conne, ma pauvre ! Comme si un Wraith allait te laisser partir, sans te poser la moindre question ! Rah, pourquoi ça arrive toujours à moi ce genre de choses !  
_ La Sentinelle donna un grand coup de poing dans le mur de sa cellule froide.  
 _Au moins, il me reste ma montre et mon pendentif…_  
Elle mit la main dans la doublure de son veston et chercha l'objet. Mais elle ne les trouvait pas.  
« Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non ! »  
Elle avait fouillé tout ses vêtements, aucun signe de sa montre à gousset ni de son pendentif.  
 _SALETE DE WRAITH ! IL VA ME LE PAYER ! cria-t-elle dans son esprit._  
La Sentinelle cria de rage et donna plusieurs coups dans le mur. Elle s'arrêta et ferma les yeux. Ewil entendit des pas puis l'ouverture de la cellule et elle rouvrit ses yeux. Son regard se posa sur le Wraith qui lui faisait face.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, saloperie de Wraith ?! hurla Ewil. »  
Le Wraith grimaça de fureur mais se retient de lui faire du mal.  
« Le Commandant veut vous voir, Sentinelle. »  
La jeune fille n'était pas vraiment surprise. Au moins, elle pourra lui faire ravaler sa fierté, à ce foutu Wraith ! Deux soldats dépassèrent le Wraith et attachèrent les mains de l'adolescente dans son dos. Ensuite, elle sentit la poigne des deux soldats sur chacun de ses bras et elle se retrouva de nouveau entraînée dans les corridors de la ruche.  
La jeune fille essaya maintes fois de se débatte mais elle était entouré de plusieurs gardes et dans une immense ruche, sans possibilité de sortir à moins de mourir. La marche devenait interminable, elle en avait vraiment marre. Ils arrivèrent à une grande porte, les soldats la détachèrent et la poussèrent dans la pièce. La salle était moyenne, avec une grande table au milieu entouré de plusieurs fauteuils. Sur la table, il y avait de la nourriture humaine.  
« Enfin, vous voici. »  
La voix venait du fond de la salle. La Sentinelle reconnut Todd, affalé dans un des fauteuils, un verre à la main. Elle se dirigea vers lui. Le visage de la jeune fille était décomposé par la rage. Elle frappa de son poing la table, ce qui fit sursauter légèrement le Wraith.  
« Où sont mes affaires ?!  
-Oh, vous parlez peut-être de ceci, répondit Todd calmement en sortant une montre noire et argenté avec un pendentif en forme de dragon.  
-Rendez les moi !  
-Et sinon, quoi ? Vous allez me tuer ? demanda innocemment le Commandant. »  
Ewil chercha des yeux une arme sur la table. Il n'y en avait aucune. Le Wraith posa son verre et joua avec la montre.  
« Je reconnais ce symbole, c'est celui des Sentinelles ?  
-Oui.  
-J'aimerais vraiment savoir quelle mécanisme il referme. Peut-être qu'avec un coup de poing, je pourrais voir l'intérieur ? »  
La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Todd ricana et remit les deux objets dans une de ses poches de sa veste.  
« Ma belle Sentinelle, j'aimerais que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi. Enfin, je voulais dire, plusieurs choses pour moi. »  
La Sentinelle le regarda.  
« Devenez une de mes espionnes et peut-être je vous redonnerais vos affaires et votre liberté.  
-Quoi ?! Mais c'est une arnaque ! répliqua Ewil.  
-Non, ce sont les affaires, ma chère Sentinelle, poursuivant le Wraith en souriant. »  
Elle grimaça de colère et de dégout. C'est vrai que c'était sa seule option. Peut-être que si il l'envoyait en mission sur une planète, elle pourrait s'échapper ? Mais elle tenait tant à ses objets.  
« Et mes armes ? demanda-t-elle lentement.  
-Si vous acceptez, elles seront à votre disposition. »  
Ewil serra les poings. Quelle humiliation ! Devoir travailler pur une de ces créatures !  
« D'accord. J'accepte. »  
Todd sourit.  
« Bienvenue à bord du Lypiros, Sentinelle. »


	5. Chapter 5

Au moment où le Wraith et la Sentinelle allaient sortir, celle-ci se rappela de ses poignards cachés. Elle attrapa la dague et la planta dans le bras droit du Wraith, qui laissa échapper un râle de douleur. Ewil en attrapa une autre et s'élança vers le cou de Todd mais il avait bien compris ce qu'elle voulait faire. Il lui attrapa le bras gauche et avec des mouvements précis, il le lui déboita. La jeune fille cria de douleur et dût se mettre à genoux devant son tortionnaire. Celui-ci était ravi de la voir souffrir. Todd l'attrapa par les cheveux.  
« Tu voulais me tuer, saleté ? Ton coup a raté ! »  
Et à la fin de la phrase, il lui fracassa la tête contre le sol pendant trois fois puis, il la releva à l'aide de ses cheveux. Du sang coulait de ses fines lèvres.  
« Ce que je déteste avec vous, les Sentinelles, poursuivit le Wraith, c'est que vous vous croyez au-dessus de tout le monde !  
-C'est plutôt vous les Wraiths qui avaient ce genre de comportement, grogna Ewil. »  
Ces mots figèrent un moment le Commandant Wraith et il perdit son sang-froid en un instant. Avec un hurlement de colère, il envoya valser la jeune fille contre le mur. Son dos heurta violement la paroi et elle dût fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle se retrouvait en face d'un Todd bouillonnant de colère. Il l'attrapa par le cou et commença à le serrer, lui coupant la respiration.  
« Pi… Pitié… réussit à hoqueter Ewil.  
-Une Sentinelle me demande de la laisser en vie ?! Mais tu es… »  
Le Wraith s'arrêta de parler, garda le peu de sang-froid qui lui restait pour réfléchir et regarda la jeune fille. Il avait trouvé sa solution et il ne pouvait pas la détruire tout de suite. Mais il fallait lui montrer qui régnait en ces lieux ! Todd la lâcha finalement et sortit dans le couloir. L'air entra d'un seul coup dans ses poumons, Ewil mit la main à sa gorge et essaya de reprendre sa respiration à la normale. Le Wraith réapparut, plusieurs gardes avec lui.  
« Pour m'assurer que tu ne recommences pas, je préfère te mettre en cellule, dit-il. Si après ta libération, tu tentes de te sauver ou de me tuer, tu auras une punition que tu ne risques pas d'oublier, Ewil. » 

Plusieurs jours avaient passés. La jeune fille était seule dans sa cellule froide et organique. Son bras n'avait même pas été remis et elle souffrait énormément. Elle regrettait de l'avoir mis en colère, mais en même temps, il l'avait bien cherché ! Osez dire que les Sentinelles étaient égoïstes alors qu'elles essayaient de faire régner la paix et la liberté dans Pégase ? C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Assise dans un coin, le regard vers le plafond, la jeune fille rêvait aux quelques moments de libertés qu'elle avait eu dans sa ville et quand elle était en cavale, c'était pour elle la meilleure partie de sa vie ! Soudain, elle entendit des pas et Todd apparut devant sa cellule. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et il s'approcha.  
« As-tu réfléchie à ma proposition, Sentinelle ?  
-Oui.  
-Et alors ?  
-Je vous ais déjà répondu.  
-J'aimerais que tu me répètes ta réponse. »  
Elle serra ses poings.  
« Je suis d'accord pour travailler pour vous.  
-Voilà une chose de régler. Suit-moi. »  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Le Wraith lui attrapa le bras et le manipula en deux gestes brusques et précis. Todd la laissa sortir et accompagna Ewil dans les couloirs, puis, il lui tendit une de ses dagues qu'elle remit dans une de ses doublures. La jeune fille était surveillée de très près par des soldats. D'ailleurs, elle se sentait tellement humiliée de servir ce menteur et ce traître… Le Wraith se tenait devant, la tête haute, inspirant le respect aux autres Wraiths qu'ils croisaient. Il s'arrêta devant une grande porte qui s'ouvrit. Ewil entra et vit quatre Wraiths affalés dans des fauteuils. La salle où ils se trouvaient était grande, avec plusieurs canapés, une grande table avec plusieurs chaises, des étagères et des luminaires. Ils se levèrent et se raidirent devant leur supérieur. Todd posa ses mains sur les épaules de la Sentinelle et la poussa en avant. Les quatre Wraiths la regardèrent, en se demandant pourquoi leur Commandant avait amené un humain ici. Todd sourit.  
« Voici la solution de toute cette histoire.  
-Mais mon Commandant, dit Exypnos, ce n'est qu'une enfant, comment pourrait-elle nous aider à régler cette histoire ?  
-C'est une Sentinelle. »  
Exypnos était vraiment surpris et affolé à la fois. Cette fille était une Sentinelle ?! C'était complètement invraisemblable.  
« Euh, commença Siopilos, vous avez bien dit Sentinelle ?  
-C'est ce que j'ai dit, répondit Todd.  
-Et elle va nous aider ? Sans vouloir remettre en cause votre jugement, mon Commandant, poursuivit Tréximo, une Sentinelle est sensés ''détruire'' tout ce qui fait obstacle à la liberté et elles détestent les Wraiths ! »  
Ewil sourit. Il n'avait pas tout faux, celui-là !  
« Je le sais, rugit le Wraith d'un coup ce qui fit sursauter Ewil.  
-Donc, si j'ai bien tout compris, dit calmement Exypnos, vous voulez que cette Sentinelle devienne une des nôtres ?  
-C'est exactement ça.  
-Elle sait se battre, au moins ? demanda Effyis. »  
La jeune fille grogna, attrapa une de ses dagues cachés et s'élança vers Effyis. Elle appuya la dague contre la gorge du Wraith.  
« ça répond à votre question ?  
-Oui… répondit le Wraith en baissant la lame avec son index. »  
Les quatre Wraiths étaient très impressionnés. Ils avaient déjà combattus des Sentinelles mais elle était vraiment en avance pour son âge. Leur Commandant s'apprêta à partir, mais il se retourna.  
« Je vous la confie mais veillez à ce qu'elle ne se fasse pas consommé par nos frères. »  
Ils hochèrent la tête et reportèrent leurs attentions sur l'humaine. Effyis, Tréximo et Siopilos partirent tandis qu'Exypnos tendit sa main vers la jeune Sentinelle.  
« Je m'appelle Exypnos et je suis le chef de Mystikos. »  
Elle ne lui répondit pas et regarda sa main pendant quelques secondes avant de la saisir. Ce Wraith lui inspirait de la confiance et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait l'air plutôt sympathique.  
« Je suis Ewil Ténébris.  
-Je suppose que le Commandant a dut ordonner au vaisseau de créer ta chambre. »  
La jeune fille le regarda. Le Wraith ferma les yeux. Ces humains… Quelles incultes…  
« Les vaisseaux Wraiths peuvent créer des pièces sur le vaisseau. Lorsqu'il y a de nouveaux arrivants, le Commandant ordonne au Lypiros de le faire, expliqua Exypnos.  
-Ah d'accord… »  
Elle le suivit jusqu'à un couloir assez grand où se trouvait cinq portes : deux de chaque côtés du mur et au fond. Le Wraith emmena Ewil au fond et la porte s'ouvrit.  
La pièce était grande, avec un lit à deux places au milieu, plusieurs fauteuils, un bureau. La jeune Sentinelle remarqua ses armes posées sur le lit. Il y avait une autre entré à côté du lit, Exypnos l'accompagna dans une autre pièce. Il y avait une grande baignoire incrusté dans le sol, ainsi que des étagères où se trouvaient des serviettes, des flacons et des bougies. Exypnos lui expliqua comment remplir la baignoire et la laissa ensuite se familiariser avec ses nouveaux appartements. La jeune fille s'écroula sur le lit et sentit des larmes coulés sur son visage. Elle se mit en position du fœtus et s'endormit.

Exypnos entra dans le salon et constata que ses trois compères l'attendaient.  
« C'était gentil de votre part de me laisser seul avec la Sentinelle, dit-il.  
-Gentil n'est pas un terme pour les Wraiths, Exy, riposta Effyis.  
-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Commandant nous a collé cette gamine, grogna Tréximo.  
-Il a sans doute ses raisons, Tréx. Et de toute façon, on va devoir bien se conduire en sa présence, pour lui montrer l'exemple.  
-Je te pari qu'elle va chercher à partir, poursuivit Effyis.  
-Et pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Siopilos.  
-Une Sentinelle est une créature éprise de liberté, elle ne va pas se laisser faire.  
-Tant pis pour elle, si elle ne veut pas nous obéir, on trouvera bien un moyen. »  
Les quatre Wraiths éclatèrent de rire. C'était un rire froid et cruel qui résonnait dans toute la pièce. Ils se reprirent rapidement, se souvenant qu'ils avaient des choses à faire. Effyis et Siopilos sortirent pour aller dans la salle d'entraînement réservé aux espions, tandis que Tréximo se rendit à son laboratoire et Exypnos ordonna à un garde de lui ramener une adoratrice, du nom de Séphira.  
Le Wraith s'affala sur un des canapés et médita quelques instants. La porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit et il rouvrit ses yeux. Il posa son regard de reptile sur une jeune femme, elle devait avoir vingt ans, elle avait des longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleues azur. Elle portait une longue robe blanche légère et des ballerines blanches. Le Wraith sourit.  
« Bonjour, Séphira.  
-Maître Exypnos… »  
Il ordonna à la femme de venir vers lui. Exypnos la fit s'assoir à côté de lui. Le Wraith lui caressa les cheveux.  
« J'aimerais que tu me rendes un service, dit-il au bout d'un moment.  
-Quoi dont, Maître ? demanda Séphira.  
-Nous avons une nouvelle recrue, c'est une humaine et j'aimerais que tu t'occupes d'elle.  
-Comme vous voudrez, Maître. »  
Exypnos sourit et embrassa l'adoratrice, qui se laissa faire. Les mains griffus du Wraith soulevèrent l'humaine dans ses bras et l'entraîna vers son lit. Il la déposa dessus et ôta ses vêtements, ensuite il enleva délicatement ceux de sa partenaire. Exypnos embrassa le sein droit de Séphira et lui mordilla le cou. Au début de son arrivé sur le vaisseau, la jeune adoratrice avait été surprise par les manières de Exypnos, il était doux dans sa gestuelle et lui parlait sans aucune agressivité. Le Wraith fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches de sa partenaire et en quelques secondes, il la pénétra et commença son va et viens. Il entendit ses gémissements de douleurs et de plaisir, ce qui obligea le Wraith à continuer.  
Le Wraith s'effondra à côté de Séphira qui se releva et attrapa sa robe. Il s'appuya sur son avant-bras et contempla la jeune femme qui se rhabillait. Elle était sublime. Séphira se tourna vers lui, en lui demandant du regard si elle pouvait partir. Exypnos hocha la tête et regarda la silhouette de l'adoratrice s'en aller. Il ricana doucement avant d'entendre un bruit provenant de son oreillette. Il l'attrapa et la mit à son oreille.  
« Quoi ?  
\- Ramène-toi avec la Sentinelle, on a repéré un potentiel endroit où pourrait se trouver le Finalis Ictus. »  
Il reconnut la voix de Effyis.  
« D'accord, j'arrive. Prépare un vaisseau d'embarcation.  
-Il est déjà prêt. On attend plus que toi et la Sentinelle.  
-Au fait, elle s'appelle Ewil, dit le aux autres.  
-Pour moi, ce sera la Sentinelle. »  
Le Wraith leva les yeux en l'air et se rhabilla. Il remit ses bracelets de cuirs, prit plusieurs dagues qu'il cacha dans sa veste et dans une de ses bottes. Ensuite, il sortit de ses appartements et se dirigea vers ceux de la nouvelle espionne. Exypnos entra et s'aperçut que la Sentinelle s'était endormie. Le Wraith s'approcha d'elle et lui secoua doucement l'épaule. Elle ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard vert émeraude sur lui.  
« Tu vas pouvoir nous montrer l'étendue de tes talents, Ewil. On part. »  
Elle se releva et attrapa ses armes qu'elle attacha. Puis, la jeune fille suivit Exypnos à travers les couloirs froids de la ruche.

Les trois espions attendaient dans le vaisseau. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ils relevèrent la tête. La Sentinelle marchait près de leur chef et semblait déterminé à leurs montrer de quoi elle était capable. Dès qu'Exypnos ordonna aux autres Wraiths de faire décoller l'appareil, Ewil s'accouda à la paroi membraneuse du petit vaisseau. Au moins une heure plus tard, Exypnos s'approcha d'elle.  
« On est bientôt arrivé, prépare toi à sauter. »  
 _A sauter ? Pourquoi veux-t-il que je saute ? se demanda-t-elle._  
Elle le suivit et atterrit devant la porte du vaisseau, Tréximo, Effyis et Siopilos étaient déjà là. La porte s'ouvrit et le vent pénétra dans le sas. Effyis se tourna vers Ewil.  
« J'espère que tu sais te rattraper, Sentinelle. Enfin, je ne me fais pas d'illusion à ce sujet.  
-Arrête de l'emmerder ! grogna Siopilos. On a besoin d'elle, tu te souviens ?  
-Roh, ça va ! Elle est si fragile que ça ? »  
La jeune fille recula.  
« Tu vois, elle a peur, murmura Effyis à Siopilos. »  
Soudain jaillit devant eux, Ewil qui sauta la tête la première dans le vide. Les quatre Wraiths l'observèrent pendant un court instant puis, Siopilos et Tréximo sautèrent à sa suite. Exypnos regarda Effyis.  
« Tu vois où tes histoires nous mènes ?! Mais t'es complètement con de lui avoir dit une chose pareille !  
-ça va, ça va ! J'ai compris ! »  
Les deux Wraiths sautèrent.

Ewil avait atterrit sur de la mousse dans une espèce de jungle. Elle vit Siopilos et Tréximo près d'elle, qui se levèrent.  
« Ne tiens pas compte de ce que dit Effyis, dit Siopilos. Il est d'un naturel jaloux et très énervant. »  
Elle ne lui parla pas et leva la tête. Deux ombres noires fondaient à toute vitesse vers eux, comme des aigles. Elle reconnut Exypnos et Effyis. Ceux-ci effectuèrent une roulade à hauteur du sol et se relevèrent.  
« D'après ce que nous avons appris, le Finalis Ictus devrait se trouver dans ce complexe ennemi, là-bas, expliqua Exypnos. Nous devons trouver cette arme et la détruire. »  
Les Wraiths hochèrent la tête et se mirent à courir en direction du nord.  
« Suis-moi ! hurla Exypnos à Ewil. »  
Celle-ci courra dans sa direction et un sourire béat apparu sur son visage. Quelle plaisir de pouvoir enfin courir en liberté ! Mais dommage que cette liberté n'allait durer que quelque temps. Elle se rappela de ces moments où elle courrait dans les forêts et dans les campagnes, pourchassée par des villageois en colère…  
La jeune fille regarda droit devant elle. Les quatre Wraiths s'étaient arrêtés sur une butte qui surplombait un grand bâtiment organique, comme la ruche des espions. Elle s'approcha d'eux et contempla un moment le paysage. Les deux lunes brillaient en harmonie avec les étoiles et le vent soufflait légèrement. La lumière illuminait les Wraiths et la Sentinelle, leurs ombres semblaient se balader dans l'herbe.  
« Que la mission commence, sourit Exypnos. »


	6. Chapter 6

Ewil et les Wraiths se faufilèrent jusqu'à une porte gardé par deux soldats. Ensuite, ils s'agenouillèrent devant un buisson.  
« Il y en a plusieurs autour du complexe, chuchota Siopilos. Il va falloir les éliminer en toute discrétion.  
-Je m'en charge, murmura Effyis. »  
Le Wraith plia légèrement ses poignets vers le ciel et de sortes de griffes de fer sortir de ses bracelets. Exypnos et les deux autres firent de même. Effyis se leva et sauta sur les deux soldats. Il leurs trancha la gorge à l'aide de ses griffes. Exypnos, Siopilos et Tréximo sortirent de la cachette, suivit par Ewil, qui dégaina ses deux épées. Siopilos pirata le système de la porte qui s'ouvrit. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille.  
« Les dames d'abord.  
-Comme ça, s'il y a des ennemis, je suis en première ligne ? »  
Il ricana et regarda Ewil entré, ses deux épées bien en mains. Les quatre espions entrèrent à sa suite.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? demanda la jeune fille.  
-Une salle où il y a plein d'informations sur le Finalis Ictus, répondit Exypnos. Je suppose qu'elle doit se trouver au centre, il vaudrait mieux se séparer. Sio, Tréx et Effy, allez de ce côté et quand à toi, Ewil, tu viens avec moi. On communique par les oreillettes.  
-Pourquoi vous utilisez ces appareils alors que vous pouvez utiliser la télépathie ?  
-Parce que c'est un complexe ennemi et que les autres sont capables de nous repérer si nous utilisons cette technique. Ah oui : Effy, on la joue discret ! »  
En réponse, le Wraith grogna quelque chose qu'Ewil ne comprit pas avant de partir avec ses camarades dans les couloirs du complexe. Exypnos se tourna vers la Sentinelle.  
« Tu me suis et si on est repéré, tu pars du complexe.  
-Et pourquoi ? rétorqua l'intéressée.  
-Il n'y a pas de ''pourquoi'' qui tienne. »  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel et suivit le Wraith dans les corridors. Il faisait froid, comme sur la ruche de Todd et ses vêtements n'étaient pas faits pour ces températures. Ewil était plongée dans ses pensées quand soudain Exypnos s'arrêta soudainement. La jeune fille s'écrasa dans le dos de son compère. Celui-ci se retourna et la prit par l'épaule pour l'attirer dans une petite crevasse faîte par l'usure du temps. Le Wraith plaqua sa main contre la bouche de la Sentinelle. Il sentit que quelque chose lui transperçait la peau de sa main. En baissant les yeux, il remarqua qu'Ewil lui mordait la main. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Cette fille se prenait pour la plus forte et il détestait ce genre de comportement. Il accentua le contact de sa main sur la bouche et ses griffes pénétrèrent dans les joues d'Ewil, qui commença à se débattre. Le Wraith la tenait tant bien que mal mais elle lui donna un grand coup de pied dans le tibia et il laissa échapper un râle de douleur, la Sentinelle profita de ce moment pour se dégager de ses griffes. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui et appuya sur le buste d'Exypnos la lame d'une de ses épées.  
« Vous ne me faîtes plus jamais ce coup-là !  
-Et pourquoi ? demanda le Wraith en ricanant. Ce n'est pas toi qui décide ici. »  
Elle grimaça de colère.  
« Et je crois savoir que tu as passé un contrat avec mon Commandant, sourit-il. Donc, tu fais partie de la ruche et dans la hiérarchie, je suis au-dessus de toi, Ewil. »  
La jeune fille baissa la pointe de son épée. Il avait marqué un point. Le Wraith regarda dans le couloir et fit signe à Ewil de le suivre. En soufflant, elle obéit à l'ordre de son ''supérieur''. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs et corridors en courant, éliminant silencieusement ceux qui les avaient repérés. La Sentinelle ralentissait pour qu'Exypnos puisse la suivre. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une porte gardée par quatre gardes. Ils se cachèrent derrière un pilier organique.  
« Je prends les deux de gauches et toi, ceux de droite. Evite de te faire blesser. »  
Pour toute réponse, elle marmonna quelque chose que le Wraith ne comprit pas. Mais il voyait bien dans ses yeux qu'elle était impatiente de se battre. Elle fonça vers les soldats à éliminés. La jeune fille planta son épée dans le cou d'un des deux soldats, il tomba aussitôt, le sang coulait à flot de sa blessure et il mourut en quelque seconde. Le deuxième était un peu plus coriace, Ewil lui coupa la lance en deux, mais le soldat dégaina un poignard et sur un moment d'inattention de la Sentinelle, il le lui planta dans l'épaule, à quelque centimètre du cou. Elle laissa échapper un râle de douleur, son épée qu'elle tenait dans la main gauche tomba et mit sa main sur la blessure et la serra. Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Elle coupa sa tête, qui tomba sur le sol et roula jusqu'à un pilier. Quant à Exypnos, il fit deux grandes entailles sur le buste de son premier adversaire, planta ses griffes dans son cou et dans le cœur. Pour le deuxième, il préféra lui planter directement les griffes dans le cou.  
Il regarda ensuite la Sentinelle et remarqua qu'elle appuyait sa main contre son épaule. Il rangea ses griffes, se dirigea vers elle et lui attrapa le poignet. La jeune fille se laissa faire et sentit la main du Wraith effleurer sa blessure.  
« Je sais, je ne devais pas me faire blesser, dit-elle.  
-Ne bouge pas et détend-toi. »  
Il mit sa main droite sur sa blessure et envoya une petite quantité d'énergie vitale dans sa blessure, qui se referma aussitôt. Il enleva sa main et la Sentinelle constata que sa blessure avait complètement disparu. Elle regarda Exypnos.  
« Comment avez-vous… ?  
-Trop compliquer à expliquer, Princesse, coupa le Wraith. »  
 _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'appelle Princesse ? se demanda-t-elle. Ah je sais : une humiliation de plus._  
Le Wraith lui sourit et reporta son attention sur la porte sur laquelle il se dirigea. Il pirata la porte qui s'ouvrit. Puis, il appuya sur son oreillette.  
« Sio ? Tu m'entends ?  
-Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-J'ai peut-être trouvé la salle. Au nord-est du complexe.  
-D'accord. On vous rejoint dans environ, dix minutes. Appelle nous s'il y a un problème.  
-Bien. »  
Exypnos entra dans la salle suivit d'Ewil. Il y avait plein de machines bizarre que la jeune fille ne connaissait pas. En même temps, sa planète n'était pas très avancée et la faute à qui ? La faute aux Wraiths ! D'ailleurs, son compère avait allumé les postes et fouillaient dans les fichiers.  
« Lorsqu'on rentrera sur le vaisseau, je vais t'apprendre ma langue, Princesse. Comme ça, nous serons plus efficaces. »  
Plusieurs minutes silencieuses passèrent quand tout à coup le Wraith ria triomphalement.  
« J'ai trouvé nos chères petites données ! »  
Il sortit de sa poche une petite carte mémoire et la rentra dans une sorte d'interface. En deux minutes, les fichiers et les recherches se retrouvèrent sur la petite carte mémoire. Le Wraith l'enleva de l'interface et se leva. Puis, il toucha son oreillette.  
« On a les infos, on peut rentrer à la base. »  
Soudain, une alarme retentit dans tous le complexe.  
« Super ! Devine ce qu'Effy a fait ? demanda Sio à travers l'oreillette.  
-Ne mis dis pas qu'il a…  
-Tu as parfaitement raison, mon cher frère ! Il a oublié un survivant dans un de nos petits meurtres, qui a réussi à atteindre l'alarme.  
-Je ne pouvais pas savoir ! cria Effyis.  
-Sortez d'ici et attendez nous vers l'ouest, à deux kilomètres. J'arrive avec la Princesse.  
-Princesse ? Pourquoi tu l'appelles Princesse ? demanda Siopilos.  
-Ça c'est mon secret… marmonna le Wraith  
-Je vois… Enfin bref, une fois là-bas je vais contacter la ruche pour qu'ils nous envoient un vaisseau de transport et des renforts, au cas où.  
-Ne perdez pas de temps ! »  
Exypnos soupira. Effyis ne changera décidément jamais. Ewil le regarda un instant avant de crier :  
« Bon, je ne voudrais pas vous presser mais on a des soldats au cul ! Alors, accélérez le mouvement ! »  
Le Wraith la regarda lui aussi, il était déconcerté. La Sentinelle s'impatienta.  
« Vous comprenez quand je parle ?! Il faut qu'on se casse de là !  
-Ça va ! J'arrive ! »  
Elle dégaina ses épées et sortit de la pièce en soufflant. Le Wraith fit apparaître ses griffes et courra à la suite de la Sentinelle, qui s'était jeté sur une patrouille. Exypnos bondit lui aussi sur les soldats et les élimina grâce à des coups de griffes bien placés, quand à Ewil, elle leurs trancha la tête, c'était le meilleur moyen de les éliminer. Ensuite, Exypnos passa devant, suivit de la jeune fille, et ils se frayèrent tant bien que mal un chemin vers la sortie. Le Wraith dégomma la porte avec un bon coup de pied et il se mit à courir vers ses frères, dont il avait repéré la présence à l'endroit qu'il avait indiquée. Ewil courra elle aussi, mais se rendit rapidement compte qu'on les suivait.  
« On est filé ! cria-t-elle à Exypnos. »  
Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et vit plusieurs soldats qui se dirigeaient au pas de course vers eux.  
« Oh génial… Sio ! On est suivit ! Où est-ce qu'ils sont ?! demanda rageusement Exypnos.  
-Ils sont arrivés ! On envoie des Darts pour vous chercher !  
-Parfait ! »  
La Sentinelle le dépassa et le Wraith put admirer sa course. Elle courrait comme un animal, chacun de ses muscles servaient. Il aurait aimé courir comme les Sentinelles, leurs courses étaient rapides et ils esquivaient chacun de leurs obstacles, pouvaient tourner parfaitement, sans glisser contrairement aux humains normaux et aux Wraiths. Un bruit aigu parvient jusqu'aux oreilles du Wraith et il sourit comme un fou : ils étaient enfin là ! Un Dart passa au-dessus d'eux et les engloutit dans un rayon lumineux, laissant derrière lui un nuage de poussières.

Ewil se sentit bizarre et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était dans le hangar, Exypnos était près d'elle.  
« Comment tu te sens, Princesse ? »  
Elle détestait ce surnom idiot ! Elle grogna mais elle sentit une forte douleur venant de sa tête. La jeune fille mit sa main sur son front.  
« Je crois que j'ai la migraine…  
-Ça arrive à certains humains après qu'un Dart les recueille, mais ça va passer, ne t'en fais pas, Princesse. »  
Elle le suivit jusqu'à leurs appartements. Les trois autres étaient déjà là et ils regardèrent Ewil partir dans sa chambre. Effyis mit ses pieds sur une petite table et croisa les bras derrière sa tête.  
« Cette mission a été une réussite !  
-Elle aurait été plus réussit si tu avais éliminé tous les soldats, grogna Tréximo.  
-Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Comment aurais-je pu le savoir que ces cons étaient en vie ?! rétorqua le Wraith.  
-On se calme tous les deux ! En attendant, j'ai les données.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ? demanda Siopilos.  
-Les donner à notre Commandant, répondit Exypnos. »  
Ils hochèrent la tête et Exypnos sortit de la pièce.  
Il se dirigea vers le laboratoire de son Commandant. La porte s'ouvrit et il pénétra dans la pièce, remplit d'inventions, d'ordinateurs, de parchemins, de plans… Mais son regard se posa sur le Wraith qui était tout au fond, affalé dans un fauteuil. Il le remarqua.  
« Exypnos ! Alors, avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?  
-Oui, voici les données, mon Commandant, répondit-il en les lui tendant.  
-Parfait ! Et la Sentinelle ? »  
Le Wraith était étonné que son Commandant lui posait cette question. Etait-il en train de s'inquiéter pour elle ?  
« Eh bien, elle a été légèrement blessé mais je l'ai soigné et elle va bien.  
-Bien. As-t-elle essayé de s'enfuir ? demanda une fois de plus son Commandant.  
-Non. Elle nous a été d'une aide précieuse. Vous avez eu raison de l'amener ici mais j'aimerais comprendre…  
-Quoi dont ?  
-Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas tuer ? »  
Son Commandant grogna.  
« Parce que j'ai tout de suite comprit qu'elle nous serait utile pour nos affaires.  
-Je comprends, mon Commandant. »  
Exypnos salua son Commandant et sortit de la pièce. Il se dirigea lentement vers ses appartements.  
« J'espère que la Sentinelle est morte. »  
Il se retourna et vit Proditor s'avancer vers lui. Il grimaça mais se reprit. Il était hors de question que ce connard voit ce qu'il appelle ''sa faiblesse''.  
« Alors ?  
-Non, elle n'est pas morte.  
-Dommage, soupira Proditor. J'aurais voulu. Mais, ça me donne l'occasion de la tuer de mes propres mains.  
-Si le Commandant apprends cela, tu sais ce qu'il t'arrivera ?!  
-Il ne me tuera pas, répondit innocemment le Wraith. »  
Exypnos allait exploser et il serrait ses poing pour éviter de tuer cette ordure.  
« Dis à la Sentinelle qu'elle ferait mieux de rester éveillé, sourit Proditor. »  
Et il repartit en ricanant. Exypnos feula de rage et se dirigea presque en courant vers ses appartements. Il n'allait pas le laisser faire ! Ewil était peut-être l'ennemi de toute la race Wraith mais elle faisait partie des leurs, maintenant ! Et il ferait tout pour la protéger !  
La porte s'ouvrit et Exypnos entra dans la pièce. Ses frères étaient en train de boire de l'alcool, affalés dans les canapés.  
« Où est Ewil ? demanda-t-il furieusement. »  
Les trois Wraiths se regardèrent, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.  
« Dans sa chambre, pourquoi ? dit Siopilos. »  
Le Wraith ne lui répondit pas et courra vers la chambre de la Sentinelle. Il entra et constata qu'elle s'était endormie. Ce devait surement être la fatigue. Exypnos remarqua les plats intacts. Elle n'avait même pas mangé. Il s'approcha d'elle et remit une couverture sur l'endormie, qui bredouilla des mots incompréhensibles. Le Wraith lui caressa les cheveux. Non. Il n'allait pas laisser Proditor s'en prendre à elle. De toute façon, il allait le tuer avant qu'il puisse lui faire du mal. Exypnos se rendit compte à quelle point il s'était ''attaché'' à elle, en si peu de temps. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son irrationalité et de son insolence ? Il ne le savait pas. Le Wraith était sure d'une chose : il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal.


	7. Chapter 7

Ewil se réveilla, avec une étrange sensation de chaleur. Elle se releva dans son lit et remarqua une couverture supplémentaire sur son lit. Puis la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et une silhouette frêle s'avança timidement d'elle. Elle plissa les yeux pour reconnaître un quelconque visage.  
« Je peux savoir qui t'es ? interrogea-t-elle.  
-Je suis Séphira, une adoratrice, Mademoiselle. »  
La jeune fille se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Elle était très jolie et son visage exprimait de la douceur et de la gentillesse. Elle était beaucoup plus âgé que la Sentinelle.  
« Mon Maître m'a demandé de m'occupez de vous, continua Séphira.  
-Et qui c'est ? Demanda l'adolescente.  
-Exypnos, Mademoiselle, répondit docilement l'adoratrice. »  
Elle grogna quelque chose qui ne parvint pas aux oreilles de la femme. Ce Wraith était décidément collant !  
« Voulez-vous que j'ouvre vos volets ?  
-Quoi ? Il y a des volets ici ?  
-Oui Mademoiselle. Je vais vous montrer comment faire. »  
Séphira s'avança vers la paroi qui était à côté du lit. Une banquette apparut et l'adoratrice appuya légèrement sa main contre le mur et, sous les yeux ébahis de la Sentinelle, le mur s'ouvrit et une grande baie vitrée apparut. Ewil se précipita devant et admira l'espace, avec les étoiles qui brillaient et les planètes qui semblaient dansés. Séphira recula en inclinant un peu la tête.  
« C'est magnifique ! s'exclama la jeune fille. C'est splendide ! Il n'y a pas de mots pour définir ça ! »  
Puis elle se tourna vers l'adoratrice.  
« Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ?  
-Cela fait maintenant deux cent et quatre ans.  
-C'est impossible qu'un humain puisse vivre aussi longtemps ! contesta-t-elle.  
-Mon Maître et les précédents m'ont fait des dons de vie.  
-Des dons de vie ?  
-Oui… Les Wraiths ont le pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur chacun de leurs serviteurs. Et lorsque mon Maître me fait un don de vie, c'est une sensation merveilleuse.  
-Dis moi, ta planète a été cueillie ? demanda Ewil en croisant les bras.  
-Oui. Au tout début, je les détestait mais quand j'ai rencontré Exypnos, j'ai compris que les Wraiths n'étaient pas forcément le portrait que l'on dressait d'eux. »  
La jeune fille la regarda et l'adoratrice lui sourit en retour. Séphira semblait heureuse d'être une esclave sexuelle pour ces odieuses créatures, pour qui elle devait travailler.  
 _Donc, ils lui ont fait un lavage de cerveau pour qu'elle leurs obéisse, pensa-t-elle.  
_ La jeune femme se raidit soudainement.  
« Mon Maître m'appelle.  
-Hé bien vas-y !  
-Merci, Mademoiselle. »  
Elle s'inclina devant la Sentinelle et sortit de la pièce. Ewil se laissa tomber sur la banquette et regarda les étoiles. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi des humains se mettaient à adorer des Wraiths. Bon, peut-être que certains humains diront que ce qu'elle fait, c'est une forme d'adoration mais sa situation était différente ! Elle avait passé ''un contrat'' avec le Commandant, un contrat de longue durée, elle en était sûre… Mais pourquoi Séphira adorait Exypnos ?! La Sentinelle le trouvait sympathique mais il l'énervait au plus haut point ! Surtout quand il l'appelait ''Princesse'' ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'appelait comme ça ?!  
La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et elle sursauta. Elle distingua une très grande silhouette de Wraith qui se déplaçait vers elle. Elle reconnut Todd.  
« Bonjour, Ewil.  
-Salut.  
-Exypnos m'a dit que tu t'étais blessée.  
-Oui mais il m'a soigné. Si c'est la raison de votre visite, maintenant que vous avez votre réponse, vous pouvez vous en aller. »  
Le Wraith ricana et s'assit à côté d'elle. Ewil souffla et détourna son regard vers les étoiles. Elle sentit une étrange sensation dans sa tête et elle comprit rapidement que Todd ''explorait'' sa mémoire. En grognant, elle le jeta en dehors de son esprit. La jeune fille entendit le Wraith soupirer.  
« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas comme les autres humains…  
-Je vous signale que je suis une Sentinelle.  
-Ce que je voulais dire, développa le Wraith, c'est que tu ne te laisses jamais faire. Et c'est très énervant et parfois humiliant.  
-Tant pis pour vous, dit-elle.  
-Au fait, voudrais-tu un esclave pour toi seule ? »  
Elle se tourna vers lui, la face remplit de colère.  
« Vous me prenez pour qui ?! Je ne suis pas une esclavagiste ! Je déteste ça ! siffla-t-elle.  
-Calme-toi, c'était juste pour savoir, se défendit Todd. »  
La présence du Wraith la genêt et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Son caractère aussi était très étrange, un Wraith ''normal'' l'aurait soit tué, soit torturé pour savoir où étaient les autres Sentinelles. D'ailleurs, une question lui parvint à l'esprit et elle se mordit la lèvre, pour savoir si elle lui demandait ou pas.  
« Todd, je peux vous poser une question ? interrogea-t-elle timidement.  
-Je t'écoute.  
-Je me demandais si… si vous avez connu des Sentinelles. »  
Le Wraith plongea dans ses pensées, essayant de se rappeler chacun des détails de sa vie et surtout pendant la guerre entre sa race et les Anciens, lors des ères que les humains ont nommés les Grandes Batailles et la Puissante Alliance.  
« Oui, j'en ais connus plusieurs.  
-Et ils étaient comme moi ?  
-C'est à dire ?  
-Eh bien… Est-ce qu'ils avaient le même caractère que moi ?  
-Non, ça je peux te l'assurer ! ria-t-il. Tu es la seule qui possède ce comportement ! Les Sentinelles que j'ai rencontré étaient plutôt calmes et raisonnable.  
-Mais je suis raisonnable ! riposta Ewil.  
-Pas du tout, ma chère ! Tu es tout le contraire du raisonnable !  
-Vous savez quoi ?! Allez vous faire foutre ! »  
Le Wraith la regarda. Il était évidement qu'il connaissait cette expression d'humain et il aurait put lui faire ravaler cette phrase mais il l'avait mérité. Il avait joué avec ses nerfs. Ewil mit sa tête contre la vitre et ferma les yeux. Todd soupira et se colla contre elle. Il sentit la jeune fille se raidir. Elle était incontestablement belle et le Wraith savait qu'elle allait s'embellir de jour en jour car elle n'avait pas terminé sa croissance. Si elle aurait été un peu plus vieille, peut-être aurait-il pu en faire une adoratrice ou son esclave. Mais elle possédait vraiment un mauvais caractère, même si elle aurait été un peu plus grande, il aurait du la dompter et cela aurait été une tâche difficile et périlleuse. Elle tenait tellement à sa liberté.  
La Sentinelle avait été surprise par cet marque d'affection de la part de ce traître de Wraith. Elle n'avait pas encore digéré le fait qu'il l'ai piégé. Son corps émanait une douce chaleur et elle sentit sa tête qui tombait sur l'épaule de Todd. Il ne broncha pas mais elle se sentait bizarre maintenant, personne, à part le vague souvenir de son père, lui avait fait ce genre de choses… La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et la jeune fille et le Wraith regardèrent en direction de celle-ci.  
« Proditor ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Demanda le Wraith, à demi surpris et à demi furieux.  
-Je me demandais où vous étiez, mon Commandant, répondit Proditor tout en regardant la Sentinelle.  
-Il y a un problème ?  
-Non, mon Commandant, je voulais simplement vous avertir que le vaisseau du Commandant Logos est arrivé et qu'il demande la permission d'envoyer un vaisseau de transport.  
-Je l'avais oublié, soupira le Wraith. Autorisez le à entrer et faîtes le patienter dans le sas, le temps que je règle quelques petites choses.  
-A vos ordres, mon Commandant ! »  
Le Wraith se retourna et sortit de la pièce. La jeune fille avait tout de suite sentit qu'il ne l'aimait pas et ça tombait bien, car elle non plus ! Todd se leva et se tourna vers elle.  
« Rejoins moi devant le sas dans dix minutes, j'aurais besoin de toi. Prends ça. »  
Il lui tendit un bracelet comme celui des quatre Wraiths, elle les mit rapidement.  
« Appuie sur l'écran et il t'indiquera le chemin pour aller au sas. Je compte sur toi.  
-Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à Exypnos ou à un autre de vous accompagner.  
-Parce que c'est comme ça ! »  
Le ton qu'il prit la fit sursauter. La Sentinelle hocha la tête en signe d'accord.  
« Parfait. Je t'attends là-bas. »  
Elle attendit que Todd sortit pour se digérer vers la salle d'eau. Elle enleva ses vêtements et en saisit d'autre. C'était presque la même tenue que les quatre espions à part que son manteau possédait une capuche et qu'elle était ajustée à sa taille. Elle l'enfila rapidement, attacha ses armes et sortit de sa chambre presque en courant. Elle avait eu de la chance : les quatre Wraiths n'étaient pas dans la pièce principale. La jeune fille appuya sur l'écran et remarqua que les indications étaient écrites dans sa langue.  
Ça _me prouve qu'il est intelligent._  
Elle observa un moment la carte et se dirigea vers l'endroit marqué sas.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, Todd était comme stressé. Il la vit et la toisa de la tête au pied.  
« Ta tenue est parfaite !  
-Ouais. »  
Le Wraith lui sourit légèrement avant de s'approcher d'elle. Il se pencha.  
« Il va falloir que tu te fasses passer pour un de mes gardes personnelles, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Ça arrive que parfois, les adorateurs les plus dévoués à leurs Maîtres deviennent leurs ''protecteurs''.  
-Mais je ne suis pas votre adoratrice !  
-Je sais bien mais fait semblant !  
-D'accord… grogna la jeune fille.  
-Encore une chose : tu me suis partout où je vais. »  
Elle hocha la tête et il lui ordonna de le suivre. Elle se plaça à côté de lui et mit un poignard dans la manche de son manteau.  
 _On n'est jamais trop prudent.  
_ La porte membraneuse s'ouvrit et un Wraith s'avança vers Todd. Il avait deux élégantes moustaches qui descendaient jusqu'à sa clavicule. Il avait un tatouage en forme de cercle autour de son œil gauche.  
« Logos.  
-Alpha. Ravi de te revoir. »  
 _Alpha ? Il s'appelle Alpha ? C'est vraiment bizarre comme nom. Mais en même temps, ce sont des noms de Wraiths._  
Logos remarqua la Sentinelle.  
« Qui est-ce ?  
-Une de mes gardes, répondit le Wraith.  
-Ah je vois… As-tu du temps à m'accorder ?  
-Oui. Ton message avait l'air important. »  
Les deux Wraiths partirent, suivit d'Ewil. Ils entrèrent dans les appartements d'Alpha et les deux Wraiths s'installèrent dans des fauteuils tandis que la Sentinelle s'accouda à la paroi membraneuse du mur et commença à jouer avec un de ses poignards.  
« Comme je te l'ai dit dans mon précédent message, parla Logos, les humains deviennent de moins en moins nombreux mais aussi de plus en plus farouche et certaines de mes colonies d'esclaves ont essayés de se rebellés et de s'enfuir. Mais ils n'ont pas réussis. Une rumeur se propage dans Pégase, Alpha, on dit que des humains venant d'une planète lointaine se battent contre notre espèce.  
-Ce n'est pas une rumeur, Logos. Et ça fait longtemps qu'ils se battent contre nous, depuis notre réveil, je crois, dit Alpha.  
-Avant, je pensais que c'était faux, pour moi, ce n'était qu'une rumeur sans fondement, poursuivit Logos, mais un de mes croiseurs a été détruit par ces saletés d'humains ! »  
Le Wraith grogna à ce souvenir mais il se ressaisit. Todd, enfin, Alpha se pencha légèrement en avant.  
« Des Wraiths ont décidés de s'allier contre moi.  
-Ce n'est pas nouveau, Alpha, dit Logos. Avec les réserves de nourritures qui diminue chaque jour, cela ne m'étonnes pas.  
-Sauf que dans ce cas, ils se sont alliés contre moi parce que j'ai soi-disant collaboré avec un humain d'Atlantis. »  
Logos éclata de rire.  
« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Toi, collaboré avec eux ?  
-C'est ce qu'ils disent, continua Alpha.  
-Vraiment, ça devient n'importe quoi, cette histoire de famine, se reprit Logos. Certains Wraiths n'hésitent pas à salir l'honneur de leurs frères juste pour de la nourriture en plus. Ils ne sont pas digne d'être de notre race, Alpha.  
-Que proposes-tu, Logos ? demanda le Wraith.  
-Les éliminer ensemble, sourit l'autre Wraith. Avec ta flotte et la mienne, on pourrait tuer des centaines de ces traîtres qui t'ont blasphémés !  
-Tu as raison Logos cependant, c'est trop tôt pour agir.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Eh bien, laissons-les s'affaiblir et s'entre tuer. Ensuite, nous passerons à l'action.  
-Bonne idée, Alpha. Bien, je vais te laisser, toi et ta garde, dit-il en se levant et en regardant Ewil.  
-Je te raccompagne.  
-Non, ce n'est pas la peine. »  
Au moment de sortir de la pièce, Logos se retourna.  
« Une dernière chose, tu as entendu parler de ce Wraith avec des traits humains ? questionna le Wraith.  
-Tu veux dire l'hybride ? Oui, j'en ai entendu parler.  
-J'ai un bon pressentiment le concernant.  
-Tu l'as rencontré ?  
-On va dire ça… Enfin bref, il est très intelligent quoique un peu trop rancunier à mon goût.  
-Ne me dis pas que tu serais prêt à l'accepter dans tes rangs ?  
-Je n'ai jamais voulu sous entendre cela, poursuivit Logos. Il a été ''recueillit'' par ma Reine…  
-En parlant d'elle, coupa Alpha, tu as décidé de la tuer quand ?  
-Je ne vais pas le faire, l'hybride s'en chargera pour moi. »  
Voyant que le Commandant ne comprenait pas, Logos expliqua :  
« La Reine l'a torturé et l'hybride, au bout d'un mois, a réussit à s'enfuir et je suis certain qu'il va manigancer quelques petites vengeances.  
-Parfait ! sourit Alpha. Il va nous simplifier la tâche ! »  
Logos sourit lui aussi avant de sortir.  
« A la prochaine, Alpha ! »

Plusieurs minutes silencieuses passèrent. Ewil s'avança vers Alpha.  
« Je me disais bien que ce n'était pas votre véritable nom.  
-Que veux-tu ? Je n'allais tout de même pas te révéler comment je me nommais. Et qui me dit qu'Ewil n'est pas ton vrai nom ?  
-Contrairement à vous, j'ai été honnête ! répliqua la Sentinelle.  
-Je le sais. Tu es même un peu trop franche, je trouve. »  
Elle grimaça de colère mais se reprit. Le Wraith regarda la jeune fille qui lui faisait face, les bras croisés.  
« Bien, tu peux partir, Ewil. »  
Elle souffla en obéissant à l'ordre du Commandant.  
« Attends une seconde ! »  
Elle se retourna.  
« Oui ?  
-Merci d'avoir accepté de m'aider, dit-il lentement. »  
Elle était étonnée qu'il l'est remercié. Elle hocha simplement la tête et s'en alla, laissant Alpha seul, perdu dans ses pensées à la suite de cette phrase qu'il n'avait jamais osé dire à ses frères ou ses adorateurs. Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête tombé en arrière.


End file.
